


Detrás de cámaras

by lprock



Category: Wanted (2008), X- Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy ama su trabajo como actor, pero más que nada, ama a alguien que está demasiado lejos de sus deseos.</p><p>Versión en español de "Behind the scenes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693966) by [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock). 



> Por cierto... Nada me pertenece

Wesley Gibson sabía desde un principio qué era lo que tenía que hacer, no dudaba ni por un segundo que aquel bibliotecario viejo le iba a ser la clave de su próximo objetivo. Tan viejo como lucía, Wesley no podía dejarse engañar por esa fachada, debía ejecutar un tiro limpio sin generar alborotos. Ya estaba oscuro, en el verano europeo el clima cálido, los anocheceres tardíos y luces en el horizonte invitaban a las personas a pasear por aquel parque, cerca de la biblioteca del Museo de El Prado, en Madrid, la capital española. Para fortuna de Wesley – y desgracia del anciano- ese viernes no habían paseantes, no habían usuarios en la biblioteca, y por sobre todo, no habían testigos de lo que iba a pasar. Eso iba a ser un punto a favor del Wesley, porque los daños colaterales no eran su estilo, si alguien debía morir, sería sólo porque es necesario.  
El anciano a paso lento comenzó a salir de su trabajo, bajó las gradas y tomó su camino hacia el parque, marcado por altos árboles que acaparaban la iluminación artificial; cuando él se dispuso a adentrarse en su camino, sólo sintió un dolor punzante, que luego le quemó el pecho. Sin tiempo para articular algún pensamiento, su corazón dejó de latir, arrojando a borbotones la sangre de sus entrañas con los últimos latidos desesperados. Con prisa inútil puso la mano en el pecho y lentamente se dirigió al esternón, donde una llave con un extraño código colgaba de su cuello; el anciano, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó, yacía en el piso sosteniendo la llave ensangrentada. Fue en ese momento que Wesley llegó, con zapatillas y pantalones deportivos de color negro, una sudadera gris oscuro, una gorra y unos auriculares. Se agachó rápidamente, y tomó la llave, y como si nada hubiera pasado siguió corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad. En ese momento no podía detenerse a observar el cuerpo, porque seguro no tardarían en encontrarlo. Para ese momento, Wesley esperaba estar muy lejos de la escena.  
“Y corte!!. Buena escena”, dijo Albert. El director de la segunda parte de Wanted, cuya filmación había comenzado.  
“James necesitamos un par de tomas más de diferentes ángulos de tu salida corriendo en la oscuridad”, agregó.  
James llegó corriendo para escuchar las instrucciones de los miembros del equipo. “Aunque si lo prefieres, Matt puede hacer el trabajo, te ves cansado, trabajaste mucho hoy”, continuó Albert.  
“Claro que no, aún puedo hacerlo, además es una cálida noche de verano”, dijo James con una sonrisa capaz de alejar cualquier otro argumento. A pesar de su contrato, James McAvoy no iba a dejar que el doble de su personaje hiciera las escenas, en lo posible lo evitaría. Aunque eso signifique varias tomas de él corriendo por el parque.  
Eran las diez de ese día, en el horizonte el sol parecía resistirse a dar paso a la noche. Había sido un largo día de filmación. Esta vez la nueva película iba a tener muchas locaciones en Europa y por el momento estaban en Madrid, la capital española que para James tenía un aire especial. Cuando el actor llegó a su hotel, saludó amablemente al recepcionista, y él se dirigió al ascensor. Los músculos le dolían por todo el trabajo y lo que necesitaba con desesperación era el abrazo de un baño caliente. Era el único abrazo disponible, aunque deseaba más que nada el cálido abrazo de otros brazos unos fuertes y musculosos, con dedos largos y elegantes, brazos perfectamente unidos a un pecho moldeado por los dioses, o por los demonios, porque algo tan perfecto sólo podía ser formado para despertar en James sus más oscuras pasiones y profundos instintos. Y hablando de abajo, cómo olvidar la parte inferior de aquel cuerpo perfecto, esas largas piernas, muslos torneados, ese culo que hacía que cualquier ropa se vea demasiado bien, era pecaminoso es sólo pensar en ello. James suspiró y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos hacia ese perfecto hombre que poseía una perfección detallada. James ni siquiera se sentía valiente para formular ese pensamiento, el pene de Michael era la gloria. (Demonios, Michael) pensó. (Que dirías tú si supieras lo que estoy pensando, cómo me mirarías ahora). Esa mirada era mortal, James era vulnerable a esos ojos en ese rostro perfecto. Michael. De pronto el clic del ascensor lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad y cuando las puertas se abrieron, James obligó a sus perezosos pies a moverse y entonces rogó por no encontrar a nadie en el pasillo hasta su habitación, porque era más que evidente, el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.  
Rápidamente salió del ascensor, y para su gracias a Dios no había nadie hasta que llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente. Él se obligó a retomar el pensamiento del baño caliente, que ahora necesitaba con más urgencia, un baño caliente. Caliente como Michael (James, en serio? Vas a seguir como un adolescente caliente que muere por tener a Michael entre sus piernas, o donde sea, acariciando cada rincón sintiendo cada pedazo de perfección? Genial. Michael, Michael… Ahora es tarde, así que te llamaré mañana… sí, estoy hablando solo. Es un hecho. Estoy loco). James se frotó la cara y trató de concentrarse en el agua.  
El baño era grande y tenía una bañera cómoda, capaz de recibir el cansado cuerpo de James para un merecido descanso. Cuando el agua caliente llenó el recipiente, James entró en el agua y se relajó. Sus piernas le dolían, así que él comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, a lo largo de los muslos cansados, con tanta de dedicación como Michael lo haría. Si, Michael otra vez. Aparentemente él no lo iba dejar, así que decidió dejarse llevar por su deseo y continuó acariciando sus músculos, con cuidado y lentamente, llegó a su entrepierna y tomó su ya erecto pene en la mano. Cuando, de pronto, oyó el sonido de la puerta. (Genial James, estabas tan caliente que olvidaste asegurar la puerta). En esa posición James no podría parase – y tampoco quería- porque era muy difícil cubrir una erección de ese tamaño. Así que se armó de valor, y buscó su traductor mental y habló. “No necesito nada, muchas gracias”. “Mil perdones señor, solo trajimos suministros para el frigobar”, dijo una voz en español que murmuró junto a otra. James alcanzó a agregar: “Buenas noches”, y oyó que la puerta se cerró nuevamente.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Si hay algo que Michael odiaba, eran los largos viajes en los que no podía descansar. Su trabajo lo obligó a que a última hora vuele a Nueva York para grabar promocionales del DVD para su película, Frank. No veía la hora de regresar. Cuando llegó para confirmar su reserva en el aeropuerto. el personal de la aerolínea le preguntó el país de su destino.  
El señor Fassbender debía volar a Londres, pero cuando la pregunta fue reiterada, Michael dijo: “Madrid, vuelo a Madrid”, y entonces su necesidad de ver a James, aunque sea unas horas pudo más que su agotamiento. Michael sabía que las la filmación ya había comenzado, pero no quería aceptar la idea de tener a James lejos. Luego de muchas horas llegó al aeropuerto de Barajas, y tomó un taxi. En el vuelo había averiguado la zona de la filmación de la película, pero como no quería que James se sepa, decidió seguir su instinto, adivinando el hotel en el que escogería el actor. No era muy difícil, porque conocía demasiado bien al escocés.  
Se dirigió a uno de los hoteles de la empresa NH Zurbano y confió en que pasaría sin ser notado hasta llegar al hotel. Sus pantalones jeans, camiseta blanca y chaqueta además de la gorra y gafas rojas lo camuflaban muy bien. No traía equipaje alguno, porque ya había sido enviado a Londres. Cuando llegó al hotel, fingió ser un huésped más y sin pensarlo se dirigió al ascensor; entró y presionó el último piso. Ese siempre era el favorito de James, porque eso garantizaba que no iban a ser molestados en el piso, además que el viaje en ascensor era… entretenido. Michael sonrió ante ese recuerdo, no podía evitar la emoción y el deseo de tener a James entre sus brazos, morder esos labios rojos, estrechar cada músculo y besar cada centímetro de piel. Anhelaba oír la voz de James jadeando su nombre, pidiendo siempre por más, deseando no separarse nunca.  
El clic del ascensor le anunció que había llegado: el corazón de Michael comenzó a latir con más fuerza, cuando las puertas se abrieron vio a una empleada del hotel entrar en el ascensor de servicio, seguida por otra, se percató que no cerraron con llave, por lo que supuso que había alguien en su interior. Avanzó antes de ser descubierto y llegó a la puerta. Dudó si debía o no llamar, y sin pensarlo más, sólo entró y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente vio la habitación y de inmediato reconoció las cosas de James, sus gafas rayban y su casco de motocicleta. ¿Había traído la motocicleta?. De pronto el aroma dulce y afrutado del baño colmó sus sentidos, caminó por el piso alfombrado y se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta. Oyó un gemido, esperó unos segundos más, y por fortuna era el único. (En serio Michael?, Celoso de nadie). él se reprendió.  
James había retomado su tarea. Con una mano alcanzó a acariciar lentamente su erecto y sensible pene. Acariciaba toda la longitud desde la base a la punta, como Michael lo haría. Con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho hacia arriba y abajo, lentamente, como Michael lo haría. (Michael, estoy condenado a pensar en ti todo el tiempo, en tu cuerpo perfecto, en tu voz que me condena a un espiral de lujuria. Deseo tenerte aquí), se fundió en sus pensamientos, su mano comenzó a presionar más fuerte y moverse a un ritmo uniforme. James se mordió el labio y comenzó a jadear más alto, más fuerte. (Michael, te necesito, yo----), pensaba y repetía el pensamiento. Entre jadeos articulaba ruidos que sólo él podía entender, hasta que dijo alto y fuerte: “Michael, te necesito”, y abrió los ojos y se congeló.  
“¿Michael?”.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus hermosos labios están ... ocupados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, más acción entre estos dos

Los ojos de James se abrieron, su corazón latía muy rápido, se sentía mareado y confundido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su rostro humedecido por el vapor. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Él se quedó dormido por el cansancio?. Para salir de dudas, preguntó:

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

Y eso fue todo. En ese tiempo que él articuló su pregunta Michael había avanzado con pasos largos y veloces a la bañera y lo siguiente que James supo era que sus labios estaban siendo devorados por la boca de Michael. Era un beso desesperado, sin pausa, sin tregua, como si cada segundo quería ser aprovechado por ambos. La falta de aire obligó a que se separen. Se miraron a los ojos, pupilas dilatadas y volvieron a besarse con tanta fuerza que era lo único que tenía sentido, los dientes, las lenguas se fundieron en una sola, devorando cada pedazo que encontraban.

No había preguntas que hacer, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos. Michael tenía las rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de James. Con una mano sujetó la mandíbula del escocés y dominó el beso. Con la boca controlada, utilizó su otra mano para acariciar el pene endurecido de James, que comenzó a jadear en sus labios, acariciaba lentamente disfrutando la sensación, Michael imitaba los movimientos pausados que observó momentos antes.

James utilizó sus manos para atraer el cuerpo de Michael más cerca, acarició su pecho e instintivamente sus manos fueron a desabrochar sus pantalones y así liberar la floreciente erección de Michael. La liberó de su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar, lentamente, provocando gemidos de placer en ambos.

Su ritmo se aceleró, comenzaron a presionar más fuerte, desde la base, hasta la punta. James le dedico especial atención a la punta, rosada, porque conocía ese punto súper sensible de Michael. Ambos aumentaron su velocidad, jadeando descaradamente, esparciendo besos en el rostro del otro, James ahogó su grito en  la boca de Michael y él llegó al clímax, esparciendo esperma en el agua. Michael no tardó mucho en llegar, jadeando. Ambos siguieron con sus caricias, desde el pene hasta los testículos hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron.

Michael, estaba aún con toda la ropa, y zapatos en el agua, junto a James, se acomodaron en un abrazo y se miraron. “Hola”, dijo James. “Hola”, respondió Michael. Y se besaron lenta y deliciosamente.

“¿Me echaste de menos?”, preguntó el irlandés con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

“¿Acaso no es obvio? o necesito que aclare mi punto”, respondió James que dibujó besitos en el rostro de Michael. “No es que no me guste estar así ahora. Pero no te parece que tienes demasiada ropa encima, ni siguiera te quitaste los zapatos o la chaqueta”, continuó James.

“Diablos la chaqueta ¡” Michael se puso de rodillas y se quitó la prenda. “Tranquilo, amigo, te compraré otra” dijo tranquilamente James, evitando reírse de la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. “Es que mi pasaporte estaba en el bolsillo”, respondió Michael y lazó su chaqueta para volver con James. “Oh… lo que lleva a  preguntar ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?”, “Abordé un avión, luego un taxi, tome el ascensor y aquí estoy”, respondió más tranquilo, repartiendo caricias en el abdomen pálido.

“No, en serio. Yo imagine que estarías en Nueva York, Londres o algún lugar con la promoción de Frank”, interrogó. Michael se acercó un poco más y se quitó la húmeda camiseta para deleite de James. “Mmmmn, digamos que Frank, o su cabeza, se fue junto a mi equipaje a Londres, y como tengo un par de semanas libres, pensé que podía pasar por esta península a presenciar la imagen más deliciosamente atractiva y sexy… ver a un maravilloso cuerpo desnudo consintiéndose lenta y pecaminosamente”, dijo Michael con la voz convertida en un susurro a centímetros de su boca. James se sonrojó ante la confesión.

“No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte y cuando te vi yo-“, James lo interrumpió en ese momento tomando sus labios entre los dientes, marcando con delicadeza, primero el labio superior y luego se entretuvo en el inferior. “Michael, mi voyeurista amigo, aunque me encanta estar así, no estaríamos más cómodos en la habitación?”, pidió James que observó los lentos movimientos de Michael al salir de la tina y quitarse la ropa mojada. Tal parece que lo hacía apropósito revelando cada centímetro de piel húmeda debajo del pantalón, luego, con el bóxer más debajo de la rodilla, se agachó exponiendo las perfectamente esculpidas mejillas de los glúteos. James no se dio cuenta del aire que contenía y dio un suspiro. Michael, ahora completamente desnudo, se giró la cabeza y sonrió. “Disculpe señor McAvoy, es demasiado para usted?”. “Oh, cállate Fassbender”, respondió James fingiendo estar ofendido.

Salió del agua y mientras el agua fría por el desagüe, se puso de pie con dificultad, recordó cuanto dolor tenía. James estaba tan cansado que sólo atinó a abrir el grifo de la ducha, el agua de la tina se había enfriado después de la actividad pasada, por lo que requería agua caliente. El agua comenzó a caer a chorros lentos y agradables. Las cálidas gotas comenzaron a hacer efecto. “Acaso piensas hacerlo sin mí?” Michael apareció detras suyo, colocando una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras que la otra pasó por encima del hombro derecho atrayendo más cerca el cuerpo pecoso.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, hasta que Michael pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el abdomen de James, delineando los músculos fuertes y definidos. El  brazo derecho se unió a la fiesta y las caricias se extendieron al pecho, suave y tiernamente. El escocés no podía decir más, sólo se aseguró de permanecer pegado al cuerpo más alto, disfrutando las sensaciones dibujadas en su piel. 

Las manos de Michael después de dedicar su tiempo en sus preciosos músculos, comenzó a acariciar más abajo, trazando las líneas de las caderas, teniendo extremo cuidado de no tocar su polla, porque así quería mantener a James, expectante, extendiendo el disfrute de su acto. “No aguanto más, Michael”, dijo James entre jadeos, respirando con dificultad por el vapor de la ducha. James puso sus brazos en las baldosas presionando su culo hacia Michael, quien disfrutó el roce. Sus movimientos se unificaron para incrementar su estimulación, la polla de Michael rozaba cada vez con más fuerza la hendidura del trasero redondo de James. El agua se deslizaba por sus cuerpos, y los largos y elegantes dedos avanzaron hacia el centro, tomando la erección de James, tazando los testículos, disfrutando el estremecimiento que cada movimiento provocaba. Las caricias lentas comenzaron a acelerarse, la fricción de los dedos en la longitud, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa, repitiendo los toques profundos causó jadeos en voz alta en James.

Poco a poco introdujo su dedo hasta el fondo, y luego el otro, ensanchando lo más que pudo esa apertura caliente. En su intento de preparar correctamente a James, Michael encontró el manojo de nervios que hizo que James se muerda el labio, reprimiendo sus gemidos. Michael disfrutaba todos esos sonidos, los movimientos debajo de su cuerpo. Para tortura de James, cuando estaba al borde y su polla dolía, Michael retiró sus dedos, y tomó la loción de ducha y frotó su erección. Una estocada hasta la mitad arrancó un gruñido y estremecimiento del cuerpo de James. Se quedó un momento hasta que sus músculos se acomodaron alrededor del pene de Michael, James disfruto la sensación de plenitud y trató de separar sus piernas para facilitar el movimiento. En lugar de moverse hacia afuera, Michael terminó de introducir su miembro hasta el fondo y comenzó sus embestidas desesperadas. Cuando ya había logrado un ritmo uniforme alcanzó la polla de James y lo llevó a la locura. En ese estado, James no tardó en llegar, pero Michael continuaba sin piedad ni pausa. James subió una de sus piernas al borde de la bañera para darle a Michael un ángulo diferente. Tuvo éxito y Michael parecía disfrutar - cada vez más- la fricción deliciosa. Redujo la velocidad y disfruto cada pulgada del agujero de James. Hasta que la sensación cambió por el semen que se desparramaba en el interior, húmedo y resbaloso, así Michael terminó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James, besando el omoplato, feliz y satisfecho. Cuando se separaron, James volteo sólo para tomar los labios de Michael una vez más. “Eso fue... magnífico”, dijo James con una sonrisa. “Más vale, porque no crucé el océano para nada menos”.

Salieron del baño, secos y algo ordenados, se disponían a entrar a la cama. James tomó la chaqueta de Michael en busca de sus documentos, que milagrosamente se habían salvado del agua, junto con su teléfono. Se acostaron encima de la cama, el clima cálido era más que suficiente y James estaba más que feliz de prescindir de cualquier ropa. No podía creer que hace un par de horas, deseaba a muerte poder escuchar la voz de Michael. Y ahora, yacía junto a él en su cama.

Michael decidió poner su cabeza en el pecho de James, derramando suaves besos en ese lugar. Su lengua encontró uno de sus pezones y entre lamidas y mordidas, se aseguró de arrancar jadeos de James.

“Michaelll, que estás haciendo”, dijo James. “Nada, te molesta?”, respondió inocente.

“Creí que  ya habías tenido suficiente de mi”. “Yo nunca tendré suficiente, lo sabes”, dijo Michael con certeza y se trasladó a besar lentamente a James.

Luego de besos profundos, Michael se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de James, quien lo abrazo más cerca. Así ambos quedaron dormidos.

\------------------------------------

Era el amanecer, Michael ignoraba qué hora que era, pero, los primeros rayos del sol habían despertado. No movió ni un músculo y sólo disfruto de la vista, aún estaba en el pecho de James. Su mano descansaba en la cadera de James que tenía las piernas separadas. Michael pensó que no había mejor forma de despertar. Michael comenzó a dibujar líneas en el hueso de la cadera de James, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Con el dedo índice acarició los vellos de la entrepierna, disfrutando los rizos delicados que cubrían parte de la piel. Se le hizo agua a la boca, cuando vio descansar el pene que tanto ansiaba tener. Como si fuera atraído por una fuerza invisible, posó sus labios en la piel sensible, rozando tan solo con los labios toda la piel descubierta sólo para el.

Con la punta de la lengua, trazó líneas pequeñas, saboreando la piel del pene y la entrepierna.

Después de un tiempo, tomó la punta, sólo la punta, se dijo a sí mismo,  y comenzó a chupar, disfrutando la sensación. Con la punta de la lengua presionó la endidura. La polla de James no quedó indiferente y comenzó a endurecerse, lentamente, lo que animó a Michael a seguir con su tarea.

Decidió tomar un poco más e incrementar la succión. Reprimió cualquier sonido para dejar descansar a James, cuando un gemido le obligó asentarse de golpe. “Si querías desayunar temprano, podías haberme dicho”, dijo James. Su voz no estaba adormilada. “Lo siento, te desperté”, preguntó Michael. “Y de la mejor forma. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Por qué te detienes?”, dijo el escocés con una sonrisa alentadora.

Sin perder más tiempo y utilizando las manos, Michael volvió a envolver en sus labios la deliciosa polla de James. Los dejos viajaron por el pelo corto de Michael, masajeando la nuca, disfrutando ver la cabeza de Michael entre sus piernas.

A velocidad se aceleró y la presión aumentó. James se lanzó hacia atrás en las almohadas y se entregó al estímulo delicioso de la hábil boca de Michael. Sus rodillas se levantaron para impulsar sus caderas más profundamente en la boca de su amante. Él entendió el mensaje intensificando sus movimientos, girando la cabeza para mejorar su acceso. Un estremecimiento sacudió a James que llegó en la boca de Michael que tragó hasta la última gota. Cuando se separó, James tenía la mirada fija en el techo y una sonrisa no se separaba de su rostro. Suspiró y notó restos de semen en la comisura de su boca. “Falta aquí” dijo limpiando con su dedo índice que traslado a su boca y chupó de manera indecente.

“Ahora, si me permites”, James se trasladó a la entrepierna de Michael. Toda la actividad pasada había ocasionado que el flujo sanguíneo llegue al lugar correcto. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Michael que con gusto brindó acceso para que James reparta caricias con sus labios, en su endurecida polla, en la piel de sus testículos y en la pelvis. Después de haber lamido cada centímetro de piel, con ambas manos tomó la base y comenzó a chupar, con ritmo constante tragando cada vez más profundo. La punta del pene chocaba con el paladar y después en la garganta. James sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, por los gemidos y balbuceos de Michael. Tragó hasta el fondo y el semen fue regado en la garganta de James, cuando terminó su tarea se puso de rodillas y asaltó a besos la boca de Michael.

Así fue como comenzó su mañana. Ambos sabían que iba a ser un largo día


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “James...James... despierta”, dijo suavemente. La punta de su nariz comenzó a rozar el lóbulo de la oreja de James, aspirando su aroma.  
> “Michael?, ¿qué haces despierto? vuelve a la cama”, dijo un poco adormilado.  
> “Tienes que ir al trabajo”, agregó el irlandés. “Trabajo? Oh cariño, hoy no iré a trabajar”.  
> (Si lo se, esto no es exactamente un resumen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Pido mil disculpas por los errores.  
> disfruten.  
> Por cierto, nada de esto me pertenece

James se quedó dormido, con su cuerpo más relajado, decidió descansar un poco más. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Michael se sentó abruptamente porque había recordado que estaban comenzando la filmación de la nueva película del escocés, y no podía perjudicarlo. Él se puso de pie y avanzó hacia un lado de la cama, cerca del oído de James. Era un crimen despertarlo, porque así, reposando en la cama, con la luz del día iluminando su piel, era perfecto. Michael se armó de valor y susurró al oído. “James...James... despierta”, dijo suavemente. La punta de su nariz comenzó a rozar el lóbulo de la oreja de James, aspirando su aroma.

“Michael?, ¿qué haces despierto? vuelve a la cama”, dijo un poco adormilado.

“Tienes que ir al trabajo”, agregó el irlandés. “Trabajo? Oh cariño, hoy no iré a trabajar”, respondió incorporándose y frotando sus ojos. “Ayer aprovechamos en filmar todas mis escenas en esa locación, así que hoy me tendrás sólo para ti”, dijo acercándose a dar un beso en la nariz de Michael quien sonrió automáticamente. Velozmente subió a la cama y estaba encima de James. James pasó la lengua por sus labios para comenzar a hablar. A pesar de que sabía que esa era una debilidad en Michael, lo seguía haciendo, a veces apropósito, pero en su mayoría solo por instinto.   Error. Michael tomó esos labios carnosos impidiendo que James articule cualquier palabra, olvidando que era lo que iba a decir. No hacía falta que abra la boca porque cuando se dio cuenta la lengua de Michael ya estaba explorando todos los rincones ya conocidos.

Cuando Michael comenzaba a besar a James, era fácil olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba, todos los problemas, todo el mundo desaparecía y solo estaba James. Él olvidaba incluso respirar lo que los llevo a separarse. “Perdón, ibas a decir algo” dijo Michael. “Si, no, si, de hecho, no te disculpes, por favor continúa (beso) pero (beso) necesitamos consumir (beso) algo más que (beso) nuestros (beso) fluidos?”, expresó el escocés. Michael se rió, no por lo que acababa de escuchar, sino porque sabía el efecto que tenía en James. A pesar del tiempo que se conocían, James actuaba como si el sentimiento entre ellos, fuera nuevo. Adoraba las veces que se sonrojó cuando Michael le dirigía algún elogio.

Los pequeños detalles hacían que la felicidad de Michael sea inmensa. Eso cuando estaban juntos. Pero por sus agendas y su secreta relación, el lujo de estar juntos era aprovechado cada instante.

“Claro que necesitamos energía para todo lo que planeo hacer contigo”, respondió el irlandés con esa voz que estremecía cada célula de James.

"Entonces, que quieres para desayunar?", consultó James. "Tal vez huevos... leche... or-". "Detente", dijo Michael,

divertido con la descarada personalidad de su amante. "¿Qué?", respondió James rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Michael acercándolo. "No me vas a decir que no te gustan mis -", "Cállate McAvoy", dijo y comenzaron a intercambiar pequeños besos.

El desayuno llegó a la habitación, el carrito fue dejado en el pasillo, a pedido específico de James. Eso le permitió prescindir de ropa porque amaba la sensación de la mirada lujuriosa de Michael a cada paso, sólo comparable a su inmenso deseo al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su adorado.

Tostadas con queso, café, jugos de fruta y rebanadas de frutas tropicales fueron compartidas por ambos. La delicia de las frutas, preferencia de los dos, era complementada por sus miradas, que mientras sus bocas devoraban el alimento, sus miradas se deleitaban con lo que veían. Michael y james estaban sentados con las piernas abiertas en el centro de la amplia cama. En medio de ellos, las charolas con alimentos evitaba que estén más cerca, pero a una distancia perfecta para otorgarles una vista de cuerpo entero de ambos.

El cabello alborotado de James, que no era muy diferente a la primera película, le ayudaba a Michael a recordar sus primeros encuentros, casuales, al principio, pero con el tiempo, buscados por los dos.

La condición física de James era impecable, había tomado algunos de los consejos de Hugh mientras filmaban X Men Días del Futuro Pasado para su entrenamiento.

A James siempre le gustó lo que veía, todo el mundo elogiaba la perfecta musculatura de Michael, cada milímetro de piel era perfecto. Tan sólo recordar las decenas de veces que vio sus películas antes de poder tocarlo, le provocaba un estremecimiento interno.

Sin una conversación profunda, más allá del clima o la comida, terminaron sus alimentos.

“Al parecer alguien tenía hambre”, expresó James. “Si. Y también me deleitaba con lo que veía”, respondió. Descarado, pensó James. “Como se nota que usted me conoce muy bien!

Usted puede leer las mentes?”, preguntó.

Michael tomó la charola y la puso a un lado de la cama, en el carrito. Volvió a la cama y se acercó un poco más. “Me temo, que ese no es mi poder. Pero me atrevo a adivinar qué es lo que está en tu mente”, dijo con arrogancia mientras se acercaba para mirar más de cerca esos ojos azules. “Y qué es lo que tengo en mi mente?” “Podría ser algo que tiene que ver con la palabra follar?”, dijo Michael acercándose más. “En parte”, respondió James, acercó su rostro dirigiendo su mirada a los labios del irlandés, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se movió al oído y susurró. “Yo. Quiero. Follarte”.

Michael cerró los ojos, se quedó helado por un momento, procesando cada palabra, anticipando lo que vendría.

James no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho de haber sorprendido a su amigo. “Qué, no te gusta la idea?” dijo James conociendo la respuesta. “Tu qué crees?, respondió dando una mirada a su propia erección que creció ante tal sugerencia. “Ya veo, déjame ayudar con eso”, intervino para acariciar la polla de Michael que permitió esa iniciativa y acortó la distancia entre sus labios y comenzó a besar lentamente.

Las suaves manos de James se sentían tan bien en la piel sensible de a longitud de Michael, una de sus manos acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, la otra frotaba la piel de los testículos, pellizcando suavemente causando gemidos guturales en Michael.

La piel se sentía tan bien que cuando comenzó a notar la punta húmeda, lamió una de sus palmas y acarició más fuerte. Con la otra mano empujó a Michael a la cama quien abrió más las piernas para que James siga con su tarea. Entre las piernas de Michael se puso de rodillas y siguió acariciando el miembro erecto. Por más que quería, evitó envolver sus labios en la superficie necesitada.

Los talones de Michael se clavaron en el colchón empujando hacia arriba. James mantenía el frote en la polla y su otra mano trabajó en la hendidura del culo de Michael. Primero masajeo el trasero, atendiendo ambas mejillas del culo. Luego esparció besos en la cara interna del muslo de Michael y su lengua comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia el agujero estrecho.

Ya en su destino, la lengua lamió el culo de Michael con tanta ansia, con tanta fuerza que Michael no dudó en repetir letanías de “Oh dios, oh si James, no te detengas, por favor”.

James siguió introduciendo su lengua más profundamente y decidió ayudarse con su mano que ampliaba el agujero mojado. Lenta, muy lentamente introdujo el dedo medio, disfrutando la oleada de placer que provocaba esa acción. Luego de tenerlo adentro comenzó su movimiento, mientras la otra mano permanecía acariciando la polla, que emanaba gotas de la punta.

Luego introdujo un segundo dedo, acelerando sus movimientos, obligando la apertura de los músculos flexibles y cuando todo se sentía caliente, introdujo el tercer dedo. No supo cuando fue que había detectado la próstata de Michael que se deshacía tras cada movimiento.

“Michael, cariño, se que no es el mejor momento, pero puedes ser tan amable de pasarme la loción que está en la mesa. Estás más cerca, y para ser honesto, tengo las manos ocupadas”, dijo James, como si nada lo perturbara.

Un gruñido ahogado salió de Michael que tenía los nudillos de ambas manos blancos por apretar las sábanas.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo y se las arregló para alcanzar el recipiente que lanzó hacia abajo. James sin prisa soltó la polla y tomó el envase de loción y con los dientes escupiendo la tapa. Sacó la mano del agujero y derramó torpemente la loción en la mano. La sensación fría calmó su excitación y James se preparó esparciendo más en su polla, dura y desatendida. Lanzó el infortunado envase hacia un lado y abrió las piernas de Michael para moverse con libertad. Esto iba a ser bueno.

Cuidadosamente dirigió su polla hacia el agujero preparado y se introdujo lentamente hasta el fondo. Cerró los ojos y mordió el labio inferior hasta que estaba tan al fondo que sabía que Michael sentía dolor. Ese dolor punzante que se convirtió en placer sin límites.

“estás bien? Preguntó James. “Yo. Tú. Muévete ... por favor”, respondió el hombre más alto con una voz ahogada.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentamente Michael tomó el rostro de James y comenzó a besar lentamente. James aceleró el ritmo sintiendo tanto placer que continuó sus movimientos. Los dos se besaban y se fundían en el movimiento. Gracias al atlético cuerpo de Michael, James tomó una de sus piernas por encima del hombro y se hundió más profundo, tanto que con cada movimiento la polla presionó entre ambos cuerpos extendiendo su placer.

James iba a llegar y de pronto se detuvo. Una de sus manos tomó la polla de Michael y la masajeó sin piedad. Gritos y jadeos fue el resultado de tal acción. Y cuando sintió que Michael iba a llegar volvió a moverse rápidamente. Michael llegó derramando esperma en sus estómagos, James siguió frotando hasta tener la última gota.

James llegó y llenó el culo de Michael. Sacó su erección y su semen se unió al otro en sus estómagos.

Comenzaron a tranquilizarse y James volvió a introducir sus dedos en Michael quien respiraba pesadamente. Estimuló su próstata nuevamente causando gritos de placer. “Fuck me James”.

Cuando sacó sus dedos abrió sus piernas. “Mírame Michael”. Él obedeció y puso sus codos para tener una mejor vista. James estaba delante suyo de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a introducir sus dedos ya húmedos en si mismo, jadeando descaradamente, subiendo y bajando ocasionando que sus testículos y pene se balanceen con el ritmo de sus piernas.

“Michael”, gimió y sintió que una mano envolvía su polla que aun permanecía erecto, Michael tomó el control y acarició a James, sustituyendo sus dedos por los suyos con bruscos movimientos.

James estaba de rodillas y se desplomó en la cama. Michael orientó su polla junto con la de James y comenzó a acariciarlas entre ambas manos. La fricción era tan placentera que ninguno dejaba de gemir en voz alta.

El semen volvió a brotar de ambos. Sus cuerpos temblaban juntos. Michael abrazó a James y él envolvió sus piernas en la espada de Michael y así se quedaron. Empapados en sudor, sintiendo el semen pegajoso y el enfriamiento de sus partes inflamadas.

Michael comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de James, disfrutando el suave cabello. Perfecto.

"Gracias a los dioses, estamos en el último piso", dijo mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de James.

"Por sus gritos, y los míos, Creo que nos escucharon hasta el estacionamiento", respondió con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir. Yo iba a llamarte, necesitaba tanto tan solo oirte. ¿Que me has hecho? Creo que soy adicto a ti, en serio. Podría dejar de hacer todo, solo necesito tenerte así", se explicó. Michael sonrió de nuevo, adorando cada palabra que escuchaba.

"Me alegra que hoy, te tenga sólo para mi, porque así podré demostrarte cuanto te he necesitado", dijo.

"Ahh, entiendo, lo que pasó desde anoche me da una idea. Pero aún tengo mis dudas", respondió James.

"Eres insaciable", dijo Michael con una risita.

"¿Yo? Aprendí del mejor, maestro", agregó James. y se abrazaron, acercándose todo lo que podían como si quisieran fundirse en un solo cuerpo.

   
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	4. Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lento, lento lento, pero - en serio - muy LENTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el cuarto...Mil disculpas por el retraso y los errores. A pesar de todo, disfruten.

Después de un rato, ambos decidieron sentarse en la sala en los amplios y mullidos sillones, suaves al tacto que permitía que ambos disfruten de sus cuerpos. El clima veraniego y cálido ayudaba para que continúen prescindiendo de cualquier prenda. Además James y Michael sabían que no tardarían en quitarse la ropa de encima. No era que fueran exhibicionistas descarados, sino que con el paso del tiempo, aprendieron a conocerse y a ahorrar el tiempo, porque sus encuentros muchas veces eran fugaces, pero lo suficientemente intensos como para mantener viva la llama del deseo.

Michael insistió en que James no debía perder el tiempo, así que le ayudó a repasar sus líneas para retomar la grabación al día siguiente. A pesar de que Michael apenas había llegado hace unas horas atrás, parecía que habían compartido toda una eternidad.

Luego de revisar las líneas más importantes, James se pudo en pie. Había estado sentado entre las piernas de Michael apoyado contra su pecho, el irlandés aprovechaba para dibujar pequeñas caricias en su cuerpo, leves, para no distraerlo. Como si eso fuera posible.

"Hey Fassbender, quieres tomar un baño. Sé que te gustaría aprovechar el día en la piscina, pero supongo que no seremos los únicos. Así que... Qué dices?”, dijo James como si pidiera un gran favor. Michael lo miró y dijo: “Una ducha me parece bien, pero... tengo otros planes, que no implican dejar esta habitación", sentenció sin moverse de su asiento con una media sonrisa que hablaba más que las palabras.

“Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa”, James replicó con una suave voz volviendo, esta vez de rodillas entre las piernas de Michael. Se acercó lo suficiente como para estar a milímetros de los labios de su amante, pero en lugar de devorarlo a besos, como siempre, beso suavemente su nariz y con la suya comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Michael, que cerró los ojos y pasó las manos por la espalda baja de James, tan suave al tacto, que tan sólo tocando la superficie para sentir el estremecimiento de ese simple movimiento.

James frotó su mejilla en la mandíbula de Michael que había comenzado a revelar el crecimiento de la deliciosa barba que tanto le fascinaba. Por más juntos que estaban, él nunca se iba a cansar de estrechar su cuerpo junto a Michael, sintiendo cada respiración, cada latido que le recordaba lo bueno de la vida y lo agradecido que estaba con el universo en poder tener ese momento con su amado.

Las manos de James habían comenzado a recorrer el pecho de Michael, sin prisa ni presión alguna deleitándose de cada músculo, queriendo aprender el nombre de cada uno sólo para agradecer a la genética de reunir tanta perfección. Para Michael la sola calidez del cuerpo desnudo de James era una de las mejores sensaciones que él pudo permitirse, porque el aroma de su cuerpo, la temperatura perfecta, las decenas de pecas desparramadas en hermosos recorridos hacían que cada vez que Michael cerrara los ojos recordara el aroma, el sabor levemente salado de su piel y la cálida sensación que siempre tendía a aumentar cuando estaban juntos.

Las yemas de los dedos de James de deslizaron lentamente entre sus cuerpos, descendieron hasta encontrar la polla erecta de Michael. Inconscientemente bajó la vista para admirar una de las imágenes más explícitamente eróticas que había conocido; admirar la polla de Michael provocaba una reacción similar en su cuerpo. Sus dedos se contuvieron de seguir tocando. Lentamente comenzó a balancearse para incrementar la fricción de su piel. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, por simples toques, a diferencia de encuentros pasados en los que pellizcaron y mordieron sus pieles para dejar marcas en el otro que perduren como recuerdo de su pasión desenfrenada.

“Eres consciente de que me puedes provocar un orgasmo sólo si me tocas de esta manera?”, dijo Michael con un quejido en su voz.

“Eres consciente del inmenso placer que siento tan sólo de verte así, al borde?, respondió James.

“Deja de hablar, sólo actúa, sólo quiero sentirte así”, agregó Michael con una desesperación creciente. Sin poder soportar más, comenzó a besar la piel de James, besaba el hombro, la clavícula, el cuello hasta que llegó a la mandíbula donde se detuvo para tortura de James. “Si quieres puedo detenerme”, dijo Michael con una sonrisa que rápidamente fue tomada por los labios hambrientos de James que besó lentamente, explorando cada sensación disponible, chupando los labios de Michael, quien imitó sus movimientos.

Ambos seguían con caricias lentas, al mismo ritmo por sus cuerpos. Sus pollas sólo se rozaban superficialmente entre sí, ocasionado que su espera duela. A pesar de esa sensación, sus cuerpos habían acordado seguir con sus movimientos, viendo hasta donde eran capaces de llegar.

La sensación de nudo en el estómago comenzó a crecer en James, quien contenía la respiración. Se esforzó por seguir disfrutando esa sensación. Michael sintió lo que pasaba con su amante y tomó el rostro de James entre las manos. “Mírame James”, y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. James abrió los ojos y fue maravilloso. Los besos de Michael eran individuales, puntuados con leves roces en los húmedos labios de James. En un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Michael tenía las pupilas dilatadas, como casi nunca habían estado, las mejillas rosadas, los ojos brillosos. James sintió sus respiraciones más conectadas y sincronizadas. Sus besos eran como experimentar un choque de electricidad que les devolvía la vida. Michael amaba el azul intenso de los ojos de James, pero ahora, ese azul había sido reducido a un anillo alrededor de un punto negro en el que Michael estaba dispuesto a perderse.

James sentía que su garganta se le estrechaba y en busca de aire comenzó a aspirar el aroma embriagador de Michael. Estaban abrazados, unidos para que cada centímetro de piel pueda sentir al otro. James de rodillas sólo se movía pausadamente, Michael adoraba sentir la flexión de los músculos de los muslos de James cuando hacía esos lentos movimientos. Michael trasladó sus manos de los muslos al culo de James para sentir el estremecimiento en el momento que ambas manos se acercaron al centro. James siguió observando el rostro de Michael que expresaba más que todas las palabras que pudieron haber dicho, Michael abrió la boca, James aprovechó en tomar entre los labios e labio inferior, succionando lentamente hasta acceder por completo a su boca, Michael dejó vagar a la lengua de James por su boca, entregándose al sentimiento.

James tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Michael, tocando la espalda cada vez que podía. Mientras tanto sus pollas estaban tensas, se sentían pesadas, pero ninguno iba a ceder a culminar tan rápido, disfrutaban demasiado estar así suspendidos en un tipo de excitación extendida. Las pollas de ambos brillaban intensamente en la punta con diminutas gotas de anticipación, enrojecidas y oscuras se rozaban entre sí, a veces llegando en estómago del otro, pero sin presión. Su ritmo cardíaco se había incrementado, hasta que sus latidos eran tan fuertes como sus respiraciones. Sus voces estaban apagadas, como si quisieran guardar silencio para oír cada célula disfrutar el toque del otro.

El dolor quemante se extendió, James retrocedió y vio sus erecciones a punto de estallar. Cambio de posición y puso sus piernas a horcajadas de las piernas de Michael quien junto sus piernas para sentar a James en su regazo. Esa posición les permitía acercar sus cuerpos y James comenzó la presión de sus pollas. Aguantó un gemido cuando se encontraron en la presión, Michael puso sus manos en la espalda baja de James, para atraerlo más cerca. Sus toques eran suaves, como si sus pieles hubieran aumentado su sensibilidad para que un simple roce cause estragos en sus sentidos. Se miraban, sus ojos pedían permiso para que sus cuerpos continúen con sus movimientos extendiendo el placer al máximo.

James se movía hacia adelante, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, movimientos ondulantes que se repetían, cuando su ritmo comenzó a acelerarse. Se besaron nuevamente, y ambos gemían en la boca del otro, los brazos de James abrazaban la cabeza de Michael y continuaron sus movimientos cada vez más rápido. Sus erecciones se apretaban entre si, entre sus cuerpos que ya estaban bañados en sudor. Michael contuvo la respiración y comenzó a derramar semen en medio de ellos. Esa sensación pegajosa excitó a James y gracias a esos fluidos sus pollas se deslizaban deliciosamente entre si con más placer para ambos. James ya no pudo contenerse y su esperma se unió al de Michael, ambos comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro, Michael tensó las piernas incrementando le movimiento. Nunca dejaron de mirarse. Sus movimientos eran contantes y continuaron así para extender el placer que llenaba sus sentidos. James se sintió mareado y detuvo sus movimientos, pero Michael aprovechó para cambiar de posición y tenía a James debajo su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse hacia adelante hundiendo al cuerpo de James en el sillón, James solo puso envolver las piernas al rededor de la espalda de Michael para continuar sintiendo todo.

James no podía creer que de esa manera vendría de nuevo, su respiración se aceleró, su cabello estaba pegado en la frente y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Michael dejaba caer gotas de sudor en el rostro de James con los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y una de las piernas en el sillón sentía ese estremecimiento. Una de sus piernas se había plantado en el piso para ayudar a sus movimientos. Sus erecciones aún estaban firmes y Michael expulsó más semen que la primera vez, con fuerza contenida que llegó a sus pechos. James vio que los chorros llegan a su piel y podía asegurar que era una de las cosas más sexys y excitantes que pudo haber presenciado. Michael se desplomó con respiraciones agitadas, puso la frente junto a James y repartió besos dónde pudo, las mejillas, nariz, y labios.

“James. Te amo”, dijo Michael mirando fijamente a James. “Te amo Michael”, respondió James. Ambos sabían que los lazos que los unían eran fuertes, el sexo era genial siempre, pero muy pocas veces se decían que se amaban el uno al otro, tal vez no era necesario, porque se encargaron de demostrarlo una y mil veces.

Por lo cerca que estaban podían sentir que sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Michael se dio cuenta de que debía moverse por que aplastaba a James, pero cuando intentó moverse, James lo seguía sujetando. Permanecieron así un momento hasta que se calmaron. Cuando se separaron, el frió entre ellos fue evidente por lo húmedo de sus estómagos. James miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse. “wow”, dijo James y se pasó una mano por la cara, humedecida. “Que, es gracioso para ti”, respondió Michael que se había parado del sillón.

“Cariño, no es gracioso, es sólo que estoy feliz”, dijo con una sonrisa, se sentó y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Michael se le acercó y se puso de cuclillas. “Yo soy inmensamente feliz”, dijo y puso un casto beso en James quien aceptó con gusto.

“Te diste cuenta que podríamos llegar al orgasmo con una mano, o ambas, atada a la espalda”, dijo James y arrancó una carcajada en Michael. “No pongas ideas en mi cabeza, cariño”, respondió.

“Pero ya en serio, donde aprendiste a hacer eso”, preguntó James. “Hacer qué?”, interrogó Michael.

“Eso de nosotros el toque y la espera, fue grandioso, fue... no hay palabras, el sólo recordarlo es endemoniadamente excitante”, dijo James.

“Yo sólo hice lo que tú hacías, solo me dejé llevar por lo que nuestros cuerpos hacían. Y si fue... colosal, te veías tan sexy y caliente”, respondió Michael quien se puso de pie y se acomodó en el sillón con James.

“Quien lo diría, tuvimos uno de los mejores orgasmos de la historia y sólo seguimos nuestros instintos”, dijo Michael abrazando a James. “y dijiste que me amabas”, “Es verdad, tú también lo dijiste James”, y se miraron con una sonrisa. “Amo cada cosa de ti", dijo James quien dirigió su mirada a su abdomen empapado de semen y tomó una parte del líquido blanquecino con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca como si fuera la más deliciosa golosina. Michael lo observó y siguió el ejemplo, pero él tomó un poco de semen directamente del pene de James y con enterró dos dedos en su boca disfrutando del sabor.

“Esto es una locura”, dijo James y se besaron lentamente sintiendo la combinación de sabores aún presentes en sus bocas.

“Si todavía recuerdo, alguien me prometió una ducha”, recordó Michael.

“Okay, vamos a la ducha y después ¿Podrás quedarte un rato... solo?, no es que no quiera verte desnudo todo el tiempo, pero, eventualmente, tendrás que salir y no quiero que nadie más que yo vea tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo”, dijo James.

“Claro, ya encontraré que hacer en tu ausencia”, dijo Michael dirigiendo su mirada directamente a su polla.

“Usted no tiene remedio”, dijo James.

“¿Te estas quejando?”

“Yo nunca. Es más, agradezco que su interés por la sexualidad esté correctamente orientado hacia mi”, dijo James con suficiencia. Ambos sonrieron.

“Vamos a la ducha”, dijo Michael levantándose rápidamente. Avanzó unos pasos y vio la mirada de James pegada a cada músculo visible. Se detuvo y volvió la mirada. “Te he dicho que eres hermoso y perfecto?”, preguntó con sinceridad James. Y Michael estuvo a punto de responder y no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con una sonrisa. James amaba apenar a Michael, que a pesar de su perfección -como James decía- aún conservaba la humildad.

James se puso de pie y alcanzó a Michael y puso un besito en el hombro, uno de sus brazos tomó a Michael de la cintura y sintió ser abrazado por Michael en su camino al baño.

   
  
---


	5. Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James quiere demostrar un... punto, Michael no lo deja, pero al final...falta el aire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, lo se, soy terrible para los títulos de los capítulos.

El agua de la ducha no estaba caliente, era refrescante para ambos después de su experiencia pasada. A pesar de la tentación, ambos se esforzaron de apegarse a la idea de que era una ducha para estar limpios. Ellos trataron. Pero muy frecuentemente se les escapaban besos desenfrenados. Sus caricias resbalaban junto con el agua y el jabón.

Ambos estaban de pie uno junto al otro, besándose casi sin pausa, cuando sus besos comenzaron a intensificarse James en un brusco movimiento empujó a Michael contra las baldosas. Michael sonrió y siguió besando. James acarició su cuerpo cuanto pudo y se puso de rodillas atrapando entre sus labios la punta de la polla de Michael, quien disfrutó la sensación, James jugaba con la punta y comenzó a tragar un poco más. Su lengua iba desde la base por la parte de abajo hacia la punta. Lo hizo un par de veces hasta trasladar besos a la entrepierna de Michael. La sensación fría de la pared en su espalda lo anclaba a la realidad. Cuando James se detuvo y se puso de pie volvió a besar a Michael. Tomó las manos de Michael y las condujo a su culo. James separó ambas mejillas de su trasero con sus manos y Michael entendió la invitación y comenzó a introducir un dedo en ese agujero. James no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta animando a Michael. Sólo un dedo entraba y salía; introdujo el segundo tratando de encontrar la próstata de James. Mientras lo intentaba la fricción se hacía más necesitada para James. James se sujetaba a su culo con fuerza y apoyó su cuerpo al pecho de Michael. Un tercer dedo se introdujo y las oleadas de placer cubrieron a James, sus movimientos se prolongaron un poco más, cuando Michael creyó que estaba listo, James rogó por más. “Más. Necesito un dedo más”, Michael dudó por un instante, porque no quería dañar a James, pero decidió complacer al escocés. La presión alrededor de sus dedos era más fuerte, pero continúo, aunque más lento.

“Cama”, fue lo único que James alcanzó a decir. Y fue en ese momento que Michael cerró la llave del agua. Y se movieron hasta la habitación. Michael alcanzó a tomar del baño loción que facilitaría su labor.

James se adelantó y en lugar de tenderse encima de la cama se detuvo y tomó la mano a Michael. Lo guió a sentarse en la cama y se besaron. James arrebató el recipiente de las manos de Michael y vertió el líquido en su mano y comenzó a untar la polla de Michael.

Cuando toda la superficie estaba cubierta, James plantó un profundo beso en Michael y se dio la vuelta. Abrió las piernas y retrocedió hasta llegar cerca de Michael. Cuando sus cuerpos se acercaron, James tomó la polla de Michael y la dirigió hacia la hendidura ya preparada.

Lentamente y sin pausa se introdujo hasta el fondo, milímetro a milímetro. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación. Michael estaba sentado y con una mano acarició la espalda de James. Cuando estaba en el fondo, completamente sentado en las piernas de Michael, tomó su tiempo para acomodarse a la sensación familiar. Michael comenzó un movimiento que de un tirón arrancó un gemido en James.

Lo hizo de nuevo. Aunque el movimiento era leve, la sensación era intensa. Michael comenzó a moverse tomando impulso en él colchón y enterrándose más profundo –si eso era aún posible-. James permitió esos movimientos hasta que puso sus pies firmes y se movió hacia arriba y abajo, con ritmos lentos primero hasta tener un ritmo acelerado. Gemían con descaro, sin mesura, debido a la sensación que parecía ser infinita.

Michael empujaba y James se dejaba caer hasta que sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, cada vez mejor que la anterior y con la necesidad de continuar. James con una mano comenzó a masturbarse, con ritmos desiguales y frenéticos, Michael sintió que llegaba y no se contuvo, poco después James derramaba en sus manos y sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. En ese momento Michael lo tomó de las caderas y ayudó a seguir sus movimientos. Lentamente su ritmo se desaceleró y James se tendió hacia atrás en el pecho de Michael, volteó la cabeza en busca de Michael quien lo besó como pudo, aun con su polla incrustada en James. Michael acarició la polla de James mientras se calmaban.

“Se supone que debíamos conseguir estar limpios”, dijo Michael.

“Oh, sí, ahora recuerdo”, respondió James con ironía. “De todas maneras, no me siento sucio”, agregó.

James se quedó por unos segundos así, completamente lleno, los músculos estirados y tensos alrededor de la impresionante polla de Michael. Con un poco de incomodidad James se puso de pie y se tendió en la cama, Michael se acercó y dejó un suave beso en el hombro. Sin decir nada se quedaron juntos; sintiendo la presencia del otro, esa sensación que les hacía falta en el pasado hasta el punto de la desesperación.

\-----------------------------

Eran las 14:45 cuando Michael se sentó y vio a James, absolutamente relajado. “Quieres pollo o pescado?” consultó.

“No hay... embutidos alemanes” “JAMES!! es en serio” espetó Michael. “Okay, okay, algo de pescado, con ensalada estaría bien”, respondió. Michael recogió el teléfono para que James pida el almuerzo.

“Solo tomare la comida y el jugo de piña”, dijo James al teléfono. “No se preocupe, tendré el postre para la cena”, añadió, enviando una mirada pícara a Michael.

Almorzaron con calma, James hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba con esta nueva película que le permitiría explotar su “lado salvaje”, como él decía. “Su lado salvaje y sexy” añadió Michael. El irlandés amaba el personaje de Wesley Gibson, porque al margen de las habilidades de lucha, tenía un espíritu fuerte que era hábilmente explotado por su amigo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, James se preparó para salir de compras, Michael puso su ropa en la lavadora mientras esperaba a James. Un par de jeans gastados y una camiseta blanca además de zapatillas era la vestimenta que James luchó para usar, por la oposición de Michael cada vez que intentaba cubrir su cuerpo.

“Estas seguro que estarás bien sin mí?”, bromeó James parado junto a la puerta con los brazos de Michael que le rodeaban la cintura, con sus rostros tan cerca que compartían en oxígeno que les rodeaba.

“Sí señor, cerraré la puerta bajo llave y no hablaré con desconocidos, me alejaré de las ventanas y no haré ruido”, respondió Michael besando suavemente a James.

“Cariño, en serio ya debo salir y ver que nadie me vea, no vaya a ser que se les ocurra entrar o pasar por aquí”. “Claro mi querido Bond, James Bond”, dijo Michael despidiendo a James con un beso apasionado.

La puerta se cerró y James no pudo evitar tener una gran sonrisa que le duró hasta que llegó al ascensor y salió del hotel. Para que nadie sospeche de su salida no tomó su motocicleta y decidió ir en Metro hasta la zona comercial, distante a unos 20 minutos del hotel. Con gafas oscuras, para su fortuna, no despertaba sospechas.

Llegó a su destino y encontró tres tiendas de ropa, tomó tres pares de pantalones, ropa interior, unos cuantos calcetines, un par de camisas de color entero (una celeste y otra negra), una chaqueta de cuero y una gorra.

Cuando culminó sus compras, James tenía en mente comprar lubricante, que pensó que iba a necesitar, porque Michael se quedaría unos días, que debían ser aprovechados. Unos pasos más lejos de las tiendas, una puerta oscura con un leve anuncio en letras rojas atrajo su atención, abrió la puerta y caminó a través del pasillo. Encontró una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales que sin duda estaba dispuesto a utilizar.

Vagó por los estantes y se decidió por comprar un juego de consoladores de distinto tamaño. Se acercó a la registradora y tomó un tubo de lubricante de coco, un momento después, otro “natural”, y luego otros dos.

Salió de la tienda y tomó su camino de vuelta al hotel.

Mientras tanto Michael había tomado el guión de James y había leído las escenas que tenía en la película. Le gustaba imaginar a James interpretando a su personaje, más fuerte que antes, Wesley había madurado y se enfrentaba a nuevos retos. Los momentos en los que Wesley sería fuerte, sin duda eran una prueba para James, Michael estaba seguro de que la profesionalidad se impondría.

El villano, un actor de nombre Peter Davis, era en principio el chico malo, al menos eso parecía, en as pocas páginas que Michael había logrado hojear. Cuando estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, James abrió la puerta e ingresó con las bolsas. “Qué demonios tienes ahí?, solo necesitaba un par de cosas, no un guardarropa entero”, dijo Michael. “En serio señor, te atreves a cuestionar mi juicio, tú… y tu cuerpo desnudo?”, respondió James.

Michael sonrío y atrajo a James más cerca, acercándose a sus labios. Puso un leve beso en los labios. “Porqué tardaste tanto?”, susurró Michael. “Oh, me he portado mal? ¿Usted va a castigarme por mi tardanza?”, bromeo James antes de acotar la distancia que los separaba en un beso apasionado. James dejó caer las bolsas y enterró los dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Michael; luego sus manos vagaron por la espalda de Michael hasta su culo. James amaba ese culo, fuerte musculoso y delicioso.

Michael no podía entender cuál era la razón para que pierda el control de su cuerpo cuando estaba con James. Las grandes manos de Michael comenzaron a luchar con la camiseta de James, hasta que él lo detuvo.

“¿Qué?”, dijo Michael con voz desesperada. “Cariño, no es que no quiera continuar con esto, pero tengo algo que mostrarte”, susurró James al oído de su amado.

“¿Ropa?, no te parece que la idea en este momento, es prescindir de ella?”, respondió Michael tratando de llegar a sus labios.

“Sí, lo es, pero-“, fue interrumpido por Michael que lo besó sin piedad. James trataba de unir toda su fuerza para parar un momento, pero era inútil. Cuando se separaron para tomar aires James trató de hablar. “Tengo algo (ataque de besos) que enseñar (ataque de besos) te”, logró articular. “¿Qué?”, dijo Michael sorprendido y con la curiosidad naciendo.

Entonces James se arregló para buscar en una de las bolsas la caja que contenía la caja de consoladores y sin perder más tiempo se la mostró a Michael.

“Ves que tenía un buen plan?”, dijo con arrogancia el escocés. Abrió el paquete y tomó el consolador doble de 30 centímetros. Michael quedó con la boca abierta, hundido en sus propios pensamientos de todas las cosas que podrían hacer con los juguetes recién adquiridos.

“Usted y yo, mi amigo, tendremos mucha diversión”, dijo James al llevar una de las puntas a sus labios y cerró los ojos para comenzar a introducir el objeto muy lentamente en su boca.

De pronto sintió un jalón del brazo, era Michael que tomando una de las botellas de lubricante lo condujo al sofá más grande.

Michael se sentó con una pierna completamente encima del sofá mientras observaba a James quitarse la ropa. Michael sabía que lo que estaba por venir era bueno. James quedó frente a él completamente desnudo y con la polla endurecida, pues no podía ignorar que Michael yacía frente a él completamente desnudo y completamente excitado, sólo para él.

Michael tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a untar lubricante en sus dedos. En su posición, en el sillón le era más fácil acceder a su agujero y comenzó a introducir sus dedos lentamente, comenzó a gemir. James lo miraba, disfrutando esos movimientos y tener una vista completa de la endurecida polla de Michael que se alzaba hacia su estómago, viendo desaparecer los hábiles dedos de Michael.

“¡JAMES”, Michael gritó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, James continuó de pié, y subió uno de sus pies en el sillón, alcanzó el lubricante y comenzó a introducir sus dedos en si mismo. Sus miradas no se separaban, casi no parpadeaban, sus manos entraban y salía con una fricción deliciosa. Las mejillas sonrojadas y las respiraciones entrecortadas les indicaron que era el momento y que estaban listos.

Con sus agujeros resbalosos, se sentaron uno frente al otro, con una pierna encima del sillón, se acercaron y James atrajo a Michael para un pausado beso. “¿Listo?”. ¿Siempre”, respondió Michael de inmediato.

James tomó una de las puntas y la introdujo en Michael lentamente, disfrutando la tensión del cuerpo del otro. Cuando llegó hasta cierto punto, James puso sus brazos en los hombros de Michael. Él tomó el otro extremo y lo sostuvo, James se introdujo lentamente en el objeto extasiado por la sensación porque con cada movimiento que hacía Michael podía sentir otras sensaciones.

Buscando introducirse tan profundamente como pudo, quedó sentado nuevamente. Se quedaron quietos unidos por aquel objeto duro. Michael comenzó a moverse con un fuerte gemido que James no ignoró. Los primeros movimientos eran lentos y suaves, que James disfrutó al máximo. Luego de que la sensación de fuego en sus entrañas se extendió, James comenzó a responder a los movimientos. El objeto no salía de ellos en ningún momento, sólo el movimiento fusionado les daba una sensación que aceleraba sus latidos. Con cada empuje el objeto llegó a tocar sus próstatas y ambos gimieron con descaro.

Después de unos movimientos más se detuvieron y James tomó la polla de Michael frotando, Michael hizo lo mismo en una carrera desenfrenada. Para los dos era increíble sentir la polla del otro y a la vez la sensación apretada en el culo, ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, derramando semen entre sus manos. James se acomodó para sacar el consolador que aún estaba en Michael y comenzó a moverlo adentro y afuera de su amante. Michael disfrutó de los movimientos, aún sumido en el placer anterior. James disfrutaba provocar esos gemidos, se acercó y besó a Michael, con besos desordenados que terminaron en la mandíbula y en el cuello, sintiendo la vibración de los gritos que Michael estaba dando.

James detuvo los movimientos y vio que la polla de su amante estaba dura. Se pudo a horcajadas de Michael y con su agujero preparado se introdujo en la polla de Michael. Comenzó a moverse con cuidado, pero con movimientos rápidos hasta que sintió que Michael derramaba en su interior con oleadas de calor y placer. Cuando James se detuvo puso su frente junto a la de Michael. “Bueno… ese no era exactamente el plan, pero estuvo… celestial” “Cállate McAvoy”, respondió Michael quien lo besó lentamente.

James se puso de pie lentamente y luego con cuidado sacó el objeto de Michael, lo dejó de lado y se quedaron sentados. Michael acarició el agujero irritado de James, sabiendo que más allá del dolor, esos toques todavía le daban placer a James.

“Cena? Usted quería el postre?”, pregunto Michael. “Si, la cena estará bien”, respondió James.

“Además usted necesita descansar, tuvo un día muy duro”, dijo Michael en broma.

“Con usted aquí, no sea si es humanamente posible descansar”, respondió y se fundieron en un largo beso.

Al día siguiente James tendría que volver al set, con Michael todavía escondido del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	6. Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresas, James ama las sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, me disculpo por los errores.  
> Disfruten :)

Wesley sabe muy bien que tiene que encontrar sus respuestas, porque a pesar de que la Fraternidad que él conocía, la Fraternidad que lo forjó ya no existe, no podía permitir que otro grupo de personas tome la vida de otros y decidan el destino del mundo bajo mezquinos intereses, no dejaría que pase de nuevo. No si podía evitar que pase . 

Wesley limpió pulcramente la llave arrebatada, y esa misma noche se ocupó de detectar las claves de ese objeto. Eran las 02:00 y a pesar de la hora, llamó a uno de sus contactos, un anticuario, que actualmente trabajaba como conserje en una escuela, atendió su llamado. Wesley le envió los datos y para ocho horas más tarde ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

Definitivamente la llave era una señal, porque no era una llave cualquiera, fuera de su mínimo valor económico, los símbolos le decían a Wesley quién la había hecho, por lo tanto él conocía el camino que debía seguir para encontrar sus respuestas. 

La llave tenía diagramas que fueron identificados hasta una de las familias reales en Portugal, en la parte interior de la llave un hexágono partido por la mitad era el sello característico de una de las familias que estuvo ligada a la Casa de Bragaza. Por lo tanto Wesley ya conocía su camino.

Cuando llegó pocas horas después a Lisboa, la ciudad lo recibió con un aire tranquilo, bastante acogedor, tomando en cuenta que todo parecía indicar que era la sede de una de más mentes más malévolas del mundo. 

Tan pronto como llegó, la información de muertes y asesinatos de personas importantes en todo el mundo, giraba en las noticias. Los medios de comunicación y menos las autoridades policiales investigaban los hechos, porque muchos de ellos parecían sólo accidentes o causas naturales, algo que Wesley nunca creyó y tan pronto como los hechos ocurrieron con mayor frecuencia, pudo atar todas las pistas: alguien quería que personas cercanas a presidentes y monarcas mueran. Pero cuál era la razón y quienes se encargaban del trabajo?

A diferencia de su entrenamiento, este asesino no utilizaba armas de fuego, ni cuchillos. Al parecer su método lo hacía imposible de rastrear. O al menos así fue hasta que Wesley encontró al anciano, que había estado en la Fraternidad y seguro había entrenado a este nuevo elemento. 

Wesley había reunido todas las piezas que estaban ordenadas en la pared de su habitación, en un ático con una vista perfecta de la ciudad. Todas las fotografías de los personajes importantes allegados a las víctimas tenían una única relación, el poder político y económico descansaba sobre sus espaldas. Pero Wesley aún tenía una pieza que completar en ese rompecabezas, la identidad del ser que estaba detrás de tanto caos. 

Wesley no dejaba de mirar a esas personas, mientras un atardecer se colaba por su amplio ventanal detrás de él.

“Y corte. Con esa toma terminamos por hoy muchachos. Buen trabajo”, dijo el director. 

Después de un par de días de adelantar el trabajo, para fortuna de James sus escenas en solitario le hicieron más relajado el rodaje, de ese modo llegaría temprano a casa. 

La producción por el momento se quedaría en ese país, lo que alargaría su estancia y, por supuesto, la de Michael. 

James llegaba del trabajo y siempre se encontraba con una grata sorpresa. Michael ideaba cada día nuevas maneras de distraer a James. 

Una noche llegó y encontró el cuarto absolutamente oscuro. Temió que alguien haya descubierto a Michael, obligándolo a que se retire. Se quedó paralizado por un momento, cerró tras de sí la puerta. 

“¿Michael?, estás aquí?, dijo en voz baja. 

No hubo respuesta. Caminó unos pasos más al interior aprovechando la luz de luna que filtraba por las ventanas y nada. Ni un sólo ruido le indicaba la presencia de Michael.

En la oscuridad su sentido del oído se adaptó y se esforzó por escuchar algo. Cuando se dio cuenta que era inútil tener las luces apagadas trató de encender algún interruptor de luz, alcanzó la pared y nada pasó. Estaba a oscuras. Escuchó de pronto el ruido del congelador, entonces supo que sólo la luz se había ido y no la electricidad. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras suyo, el calor que irradiaba el otro cuerpo era inconfundible. 

“MI-” trató de decir cuando una mano le tapó la boca y James guardó silencio. Esa mano fue hasta sus ojos invitándolos a cerrarse. Cuando sintió una suave tela asegurar que sus párpados se mantengan así. James sonrió, quería reír, preguntar qué pasaba, pero sólo se dejó llevar. 

Michael tomó sus manos y le entregó otra venda, y condujo las manos de James hasta su rostro. James trató de ubicar los ojos para rodear la cabeza de Michael con la venda. Ambos tenían las vendas en los ojos, entonces James sintió muy de cerca el aliento de Michael, quien sin decir una palabra, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

James tomó la camisa de Michael obligándolo a quedarse cerca. Y buscó a tientas los labios del otro, tropezando con la mandíbula, la comisura de los labios, hasta que halló lo que buscaba y enterró su lengua en un desesperado beso que causó en Michael un jadeo. 

Las manos de Michael estaban rodeando a James, y se trasladaron a los lados para deshacerse de la ropa de su amante. Con un silencio absoluto y en la oscuridad el sentido del tacto se incrementó para ambos, porque James se estremeció con el primer toque de Michael en su piel debajo de la camisa. Para asegurar que los ojos permanezcan cerrados, Michael buscó desabrochar cada botón, tratando de no separarse de la boca de James que se había concentrado en besarlo todo ese tiempo.

Cuando James estaba medio desnudo Michael separó sus labios, pero sin alejarse mucho recorrió la mandíbula, el cuello, y divagó por el pechó de James. 

“Michael”, dijo James en un tono suave, casi un quejido. 

Michael continuó su camino, mordiendo lentamente los pezones de James, luego de jugar con ellos con la lengua, su camino fue hasta el ombligo y siguió bajando James estaba desesperado porque la lengua de Michael llegue más abajo. Pero Michael se detuvo. 

Tomó las manos de James y las dirigió a su ropa. James estaba atontado por la sensación anterior que tardó en reaccionar. Su mente estaba sumida en tanto deseo, que era asfixiante. Habían pasado sólo unos minutos desde que había llegado a casa, y ya tenía una erección creciente atrapada debajo de su ropa. 

Cuando sus manos llegaron a los botones de la camisa de Michael comenzó su tarea. Se arrepintió de haber comprado camisas con tantos botones. Cuando terminó de desabrocharlos jaló la camisa para desecharla, pero la infame prenda se resistía. Michael ahogó una risita ante la desesperación de James. Maldición, faltaban algunos botones. Su paciencia voló junto al par de botones que liberaron, al fin, la camisa, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de Michael. 

Sin perder tiempo James estrelló besos y lamidas en el pecho de Michael quien enterró sus dedos en la nuca de James. Disfrutaba demasiado de esos labios tan suaves y carnosos, incluso Michael sentía que era un pecado no verlos, pero el hecho de tener esos labios pasear por su pecho era glorioso. 

Cuando James llegó hasta la cintura, trabajó en acariciar el bulto debajo de los pantalones de Michael, esa fricción hizo que Michael emita sonidos guturales que James le parecieron el mejor sonido del mundo. James con una rodilla plantada en el suelo desabrochó, con calma inexplicable, el maldito botón y luego bajó la cremallera. 

Con los pantalones hasta los tobillos, James acarició con más fuerza la erección de Michael introduciendo su mano debajo de su ropa interior.

Cuando acarició hasta el punto de sentir humedecida la punta de la polla, notó la desigualdad, y metió las manos por la parte de atrás de Michael sintiendo el culo perfecto de su amado, tirando hacia los tobillos la ropa interior. Michael se deshizo con los pies de tales prendas y ya estaba desnudo. 

James se había puesto de pie, sintió que Michael, que se había agachado para liberarse de la ropa, se quedó abajo. De un jalón, y con una sorprendente rapidez, Michael bajó los pantalones de James de golpe, y fue gratamente sorprendido que James no llevaba ropa interior. El hecho de que James estaba preparado para él incendió su deseo. Con avidez, sintiendo las mejillas del culo de James, Michael besó la erección, con besos en toda la longitud hasta que James se estremecía bajo cada toque, Michael tomó desde la punta todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca, jugando con la lengua, y succionando desordenadamente, James jadeaba ruidos incoherentes, Michael seguía forzando a su boca a ir más lejos, más profundo. Cuando James se tensó, Michael tragó los chorros de semen que succionaba, sus manos apretaban las caderas de James, con fuertes marcas que demorarían en desaparecer. James disfrutaba de ese maravilloso orgasmo, sentía que flotaba, aunque aún estaba de pie.

James nadaba en las sensaciones de placer, cuando decidió arrodillarse, antes de que Michael se ponga de pie. De rodillas sintió con las manos el cuerpo de Michael frente a su cuerpo, su pecho desnudo, sus abdominales perfectos, hasta que llegó a su polla. Con ambas manos acarició la longitud de Michael, masajeando toda la piel sensible, todo el miembro erecto de Michael hasta sus testículos. 

Michael buscó sus labios y comenzaron a besarse. James se esforzaba por concentrarse en acariciar a Michael. James empujó lentamente con una mano a Michael hasta la alfombra para que quede echado. Cuando estaba acostado, James tomó la polla de Michael entre los labios, comenzando su labor. Michael gemía fuerte, mientras que James seguía moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ayudándose con las manos para masajear toda la extensión de aquel miembro duro. Su ritmo se aceleró y cuando sintió que se le acababa el aire lo dejó por unos segundo y sintió que el semen se comenzaba a derramar, rápidamente volvió a chupar, saboreando cada gota, animando a que salga hasta el final, deleitándose de lamer esa punta sensible. Cuando terminó, acarició con sus manos el pene de Michael. 

Sus manos se sentían húmedas y lamió de sus dedos los rastros de semen derramado. “Lástima que no puedes verme ahora. Hice algo que te gusta ver”, dijo James, tratando de convencer a Michael de quitarse las vendas. “En serio? Que?”, dijo Michael, aún entre jadeos. 

“Es algo que incluye mis dedos, lengua y su semen, mi querido amigo”, dijo James. Michael jadeo imaginando el escenario. “Buen intento, pero esto aún no termina” “Mmmm quien dijo que yo quería que termine”, dijo James dirigió sus manos a su venda y la amarró más fuerte. 

Con las manos sintió las piernas de Michael, las acarició por un tiempo y se puso a horcajadas de Michael acercando su cuerpo hasta que sus pollas se encontraron, húmedas y calientes. James se agachó buscando el rostro de Michael. Sus respiraciones lentas comenzaron a acelerarse cuando sus cuerpos estaban conectados. Sentían que cada célula de la piel podía sentir a la perfección al otro. Era una sensación que se intensificaba a cada instante. James logró acercarse lo suficiente como para estar frente a frente con Michael. 

“Entonces. Que más tienes planeado para mí?”, dijo con voz ronca. Comenzó a chupar los labios de Michael, sintiendo la piel suave. El cuerpo de Michael empujó, apretando más sus erecciones, que reaccionaron al contacto. 

Comenzaron a mecerse, James abandonó los labios de Michael porque con esos movimientos le era imposible no jadear en voz alta. Sus movimientos se incrementaban, sus pollas atrapadas entre sus cuerpos, provocaban en ambos un placer infinito. Sus cuerpos hervían de placer, a pesar de que aún no se habían penetrado. 

“James”, dijo Michael jadeando y con esfuerzo. “Quiero follarte” “No tienes que pedirlo, cariño”, respondió agrupando cómo pudo esas palabras. 

Sin lubricante a la vista y sin querer romper el desafío, James se detuvo. Michael tomó ese movimiento para impulsar lejos de sí las caderas de James. James se puso de rodillas y apoyó sus brazos en el piso, exponiendo desvergonzadamente su culo en alto. Michael, a tientas, encontró su trasero, se acomodó detrás con el rostro cerca de las mejillas del culo, comenzó a besar y lamer esa redondeada figura. Cuando encontró con su lengua la hendidura, comenzó a introducir la punta, causando jadeos en James.

Con cada movimiento, la lengua llegaba más lejos, dilatando poco a poco el agujero estrecho. Siguió con esos movimientos, con paciencia. Cuando uno de sus dedos se unió a la lengua, James imaginaba cómo se vería en esa posición con el cuerpo de Michael mostrando su perfecta musculatura en esa tarea tan dedicada. 

Michael metió otro dedo, su saliva ayudaba a humedecer el camino. Michael encontraba con facilidad la próstata de James, ese manojo sensible de nervios que causaban que el escocés gima con desesperación. Cuando Michael los encontró los estimuló con fuerza, con movimientos rápidos, James se desarmaba por tanto placer, Michael era feliz de darle tanto goce. 

Ese orificio húmedo y dilatado estaba listo, así que Michael se acomodó detrás, de rodillas y tomó la cabeza de su pene, lo acarició un poco más y con las gotas que comenzaban a brotar humedeció su miembro, gimiendo por su propio placer. 

Con una mano tomó el miembro y con la otra se guió hasta el culo de James, introdujo la punta, con cierta dificultad, pero sabiendo que James disfrutaba ese ardor. 

Poco a poco y sacándolo de vez en cuando dilató el agujero de James hasta enterrarse por completo. Con un gemido difícil se quedó quieto, acariciando las nalgas de James. Luego con ambas manos tomó sus caderas y comenzó a moverse. James comenzó a respirar pesadamente con cada empuje. “Michael. Dios. Más”, eran las palabras que exhalaba. 

Michael aceleró sus movimientos, James cerró un poco sus piernas causando mayor fricción. La sensación apretada le arrancó un fuerte gemido a Michael que aceleró frenéticamente sus movimientos.

Michael sintió que nada más que James existía y derramó más semen en su interior, sacó su polla y el líquido goteó en las mejillas de su trasero, James reunió fuerzas, y aún en éxtasis, se volteó y tomó la polla de Michael, acariciando y sintiendo el semen en sus manos. 

Con Michael de rodillas, y las piernas ligeramente abiertas por el trabajo anterior, James aprovechó el semen de Michael para introducir sus resbalosos dedos en el agujero de Michael. Mientras una mano se perdía entre las piernas de Michael, la otra, igual de húmeda, frotaba su endurecida polla. Michael no esperaba esa reacción, así que sólo disfrutó de la estimulación en la próstata sensible. 

Cuando tres dedos se deslizaban con facilidad, gateó detrás de Michael quien permaneció de rodillas. James besó el cuello de Michael desde atrás y condujo su polla al agujero de Michael, poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que las rodillas de Michael debían dolerle y lentamente lo acomodó en el piso. Ambos yacían acostados de un lado y James se acercó lo suficiente como para introducirse en Michael lentamente. Michael extendió las piernas para facilitar el acceso y James encontró un ritmo delicioso y contante, gemían con cada frote, y James comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, con una mano se aferró a la cadera de Michael, y siguió empujando, Michael gemía hasta los gritos, sus ojos cerrados picaban con lágrimas contenidas. 

“James, James, por favor no te detengas”, rogó. James siguió así, sentía que iba a llegar, pero se contuvo aumentando sus movimientos. Cuando sintió que el calor se propagaba, siguió moviéndose, esta vez sacando casi todo el pene y volviendo a introducirlo hasta el fondo. Michael con una mano alcanzó a ponerla en el culo de James sintiendo cada movimiento, disfrutando todo. 

James se detuvo y plantó un incómodo beso en Michael. Cayeron rendidos en la alfombra. Ambos jadeantes se abrazaron. Michael tomó la venda de los ojos de James quien se negó a abrir los ojos. Quitó la venda de los ojos de Michael. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Michael sobre la suya. La tenue luz de la luna era suficiente como para que ambos vieran la felicidad dibujada en sus rostros. 

“Buenas noches querido”, dijo James. 

“Buenas noches cariño, cómo te fue hoy?”, preguntó Michael. 

“Eso es todo? No me vas a preguntar si me gustó esta aventura?”, preguntó James, tajante. 

“No parece necesario, tus, gemidos, gritos y estremecimientos de dan una idea”, dijo Michael con arrogancia. 

“Ah, ahora me estás diciendo indecente por expresar mi placer al mundo sin palabras”, respondió James. 

“Claro que no, si por mi fuera, haría una película sólo con usted gimiendo con mi polla enterrada en tu culo, o donde fuere”, dijo con un beso en la mejilla de James, quien sólo se rió. 

“Y te gustó?”, preguntó. “¿Bromeas? Definitivamente está entre los tres primeros lugares de mi ranking de orgasmos”, respondió James. 

“Hay un ranking?”, preguntó Michael. 

"Claro, clasificados por categorías. Por ejemplo duración, intensidad, lugar, autor? 

¿AUTOR?, gritó Michael, James se rió una vez más. 

"Aww cariño, no te preocupes, estás en todas las categorías, sólo es por mero formalismo. De hecho comencé la clasificación cuando te conocí”, respondió. 

“Pues por mí, puedes eliminar la casilla de autor, porque me aseguraré de ser el único que te folle” 

“Me encanta cuando eres posesivo y celoso” 

“No estaba celoso”, gruñó Michael.

“Si claro, señor Fassbender, me quedó claro”, respondió. “Pero, lo que acabas de hacer me sorprendió, podía sentirte con cada célula dérmica, y mis oídos y olfato percibían tu respiración, tu aroma, sentía cada uno de tus latidos acelerados”, relató James. 

“Esa era la idea”, dijo Michael.

Definitivamente James amaba cada segundo con Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo debería profundizar más en la película, pero... había otras cosas que describir. El próximo, si habrán más detalles.  
> Feliz año nuevo


	7. Siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nadie le hace daño una pequeña fantasía, James y Michael lo saben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten...  
> Los errores son todos mios.

La mansión estaba desierta, cuando Erik despertó esa mañana siguió el sonido de la suave música hacia el estudio de Charles. Erik sólo utilizaba una de las batas que Charles había adquirido, con una compulsión aparente, porque muchas de ellas, eran tan parecidas, que a Erik le parecía ridículo que su amigo tenga tantas similares.

Avanzó por el pasillo, cuando entró en el estudio, cerró tras de si la puerta.

“En realidad no tengo suficientes, pero en este momento no creo que la ropa sea importante. Porqué tardaste tanto mi amigo. Estaba a punto de empezar sin ti”, dijo Charles desde el sillón que estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. En frente estaba la mesita con el juego de ajedrez preparado y el otro sillón esperando a su ocupante. Erik se probaba, cada vez, que podría vencer a Charles en el ajedrez, pero, sin importar que gane o pierda, siempre se sentía ganador, porque tras cada juego ambos tenían su recompensa.

“Aww cariño, pero ahora no estaba pensando en el juego”, dijo Charles con los dedos acariciando su entrepierna sin ni una sola prenda de vestir, una imagen que Erik alcanzó a ver a medida que llegó a su lado y se agachó para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Charles.

“Usted sabe que nada puede sustituir mis... capacidades”, susurró Erik, casi sin separarse de los labios de Charles.

Uno de los candelabros de plata comenzó a flotar cerca de Charles. El metal se derritió para formar un lazo que acarició los hombros desnudos de Charles, quien se estremeció al sentir el metal frío contra su piel.

“Que le gustaría al profesor para comenzar el día”, preguntó.

“Deja que me encargue”, dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

Charles, con la mano libre, guió sus dedos a un lado de la cabeza, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos brevemente.

En ese momento Erik sintió una cálida presencia en su mente. Se sentó en el otro sillón quitándose la bata, exponiendo su cuerpo delgado marcado por las cicatrices de su pasado.

El metal comenzó a flotar hacia él nuevamente dividiéndose para abrazarse en sus muñecas y justo por encima de las rodillas. Las formas curvadas se encajaban con delicadeza a la piel. Esta vez, era Charles quien movía los hilos de esta situación, para placer y deleite de Erik.

Cuando las piezas de metal estaban en su lugar sujetaron las muñecas a cada lado de los lados del sillón y las otras separaron un poco las piernas. Charles se pudo de pie y observó lo que había hecho. Acercó sus caderas al rostro de Erik quien trató de tocar la endurecida polla de Charles, la rozó con los labios. “Eres increíble. No sólo hablo de tu poder para controlar el metal a voluntad, sino, tu ser único y maravilloso” dijo Charles acariciando el cabello de Erik.

Charles se alejó sólo para ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas de Erik. Esa acción obligó a que Erik separara más las piernas. Charles sin dejar de mirar a Erik, tomó su polla entre los labios, encajando cada vez más. Los roncos gemidos de Erik le decían que estaba por el camino correcto. La húmeda lengua de Charles recorría toda la longitud hasta la base, tomó la piel de los testículos entre los labios, con suaves besos. Cuando la polla de Erik brillaba de humedad, las piernas de Erik se abrieron más y sus pies colgaban en el aire, exponiendo su agujero a las caricias de su amante. Charles comenzó a lamer el pequeño orificio y las palabras en alemán e inglés salían sin sentido de los labios de Erik. Charles podía sentir todo lo que su pareja experimentaba y ambos se fundían en el placer. El dolor de Erik se agrupaba en el abdomen por todo lo que sentía, tenía la impresión de que iba a explotar si seguía así-

Entonces Michael despertó.

Abrió los ojos y trató de ordenar sus sensaciones, sintió todavía la excitación que le dolía y la humedad.

“Creí que me ibas a dejar todo el trabajo para mí”, dijo James entre jadeos soltando la endurecida erección que se le había antojado estimular esa mañana.

Michael quiso decir algo, pero sólo ahogó sus jadeos, porque el sueño que acababa de tener era tan cercano a esa realidad que disfrutó cada instante.

Los movimientos de James se aceleraron un par de veces más. Cuando dejó la erección palpitante montó rápidamente a Michael.

Michael se limitó a disfrutar el ser despertado de esa manera.

“Charles”, gimió cuando James se sentó por completo con su polla hasta el fondo.

“Con que alguien tenía ese sueño otra vez”, dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

“Mmmmhhh, lo siento James, es sólo, por favor muévete”, dijo Michael. James comenzó a moverse lentamente disfrutando la fricción.

“No me importa cómo me llames cuando hacemos el amor, siempre y cuando sea yo”, dijo James acelerando sus movimientos sin pausa.

“Tú, tú, siempre eres tú”, se quejó Michael.

Ambos sabían que no sólo era sexo, sino que cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban intentaban fundirse en uno sólo para no separarse, sentir todo el amor, deseo, lujuria y alegría cada vez que era posible.

“Ahh, sí, sigue así, no te atrevas a detenerte”, gruñó Michael.

“Erik, Erik”, jadeó James. Michael adoraba vivir esa fantasía, envueltos en sus personajes, sintiendo el placer que a los otros les fue negado.

La cama crujía por los movimientos bruscos, fuertes y duros, cuando Michael frotó la polla ardiente de James, arrancando gemidos en ambos. No tardó mucho en expulsar líquido en el pecho de Michael, quien derramó en su interior. Los movimientos de James no se detuvieron aún después de eso, sintiendo sus orgasmos llenar sus sentidos.

James se desplomó en el pecho de Michael, respirando rápidamente. Michael tenía la mirada clavada en el techo. Se preguntaba que cosa había hecho para merecer tanta alegría cada día que pasaba con James.

El escocés comenzó a reírse, puso una mano en el pecho de Michael y descanso el mentón para ver a Michael.

“¿Qué es divertido para ti?”, dijo Michael muy confundido.

“Usted, mi amigo, estaba soñando con Charles Xavier otra vez”, dijo con el más sofisticado acento inglés de su personaje.

“Mmmm, usted sabe que Charles, con todo y su infinita inteligencia y sofisticación, siempre me ha fascinado. Además sé que no estoy solo”, respondió.

“No es un secreto que adoro a Erik Lehnsherr, su atractiva figura, su voz áspera y su obstinada determinación. Es irresistible”, respondió James.

“Cómo no quieres que sueñe con Charles, si tú y yo tenemos la misma fantasía”, dijo Michael y se acercó a James para un beso lento.

“Y esta vez que hacía ‘mi Charles’”, interrogó.

“Bueno, como siempre, utilizaba sus poderes para brindarnos un montón de sexo mutante aprovechando cada una de nuestras habilidades”, explicó Michael.

“Nuestras?”, dijo James.

“Si, usted sabe, la telepatía y la manipulación del metal”, respondió. “Pero, lo que me gusta de las fantasías es que tú siempre estás en ellas, y cada vez que estoy contigo siento que todos mis deseos se pueden alcanzar y que puedo brindarte todo para hacerte feliz”, añadió.

James se acomodó para besar salvajemente a Michael quien respondió con avidez.

Comenzó a amanecer. James había despertado temprano para volver al set de grabación ese día y continuar con su trabajo.

Después de una ducha rápida, bueno lo más rápida que pudieron lograr entre besos y caricias, James salió de su habitación compartida con la felicidad completa.

Ese día, cuando James se enteró de la llegada de su coprotagonista, Marc Spencer, un conocido actor de películas de acción y que todo el mundo aseguraba que era el siguiente James Bond, por las finas facciones y el atlético cuerpo, James lo saludó amablemente y se prepararon para que al día siguiente comiencen sus escenas. Spencer estaba ensayando las escenas del Tranvía, estático, pero que a la hora de editar estaría en movimiento. Para darle más realismo, utilizaron un tranvía real. Cuando Spencer estaba en lo alto, ignorando los pedidos de seguridad y el uso del arnés, resbaló y cayó de una distancia corta.

James y los del equipo que estaban revisando la agenda del día siguiente, corrieron y encontraron a Spencer en el suelo gritando de dolor, los paramédicos acudieron de inmediato y tras algunos estudios, Spencer se había fracturado un hueso. Al parecer, en su etapa de juventud, Spencer era jugador de fútbol soccer, lo que lo llevó a varias sesiones de deshidratación que había tenido efectos en sus huesos. La pérdida de minerales por más de una década, antes de que comience a actuar, habían provocado una desmineralización en sus huesos lo que los hizo frágiles y con la caída de un poco más de dos metros de altura provocó una fractura que tardaría meses en sanar.

Ese hecho puso en un dilema a la producción, porque no podían detener la filmación, con las locaciones comprometidas. James por una parte, se alegró, porque así podría pasar más tiempo con Michael, que estaba libre después de filmar Frank. ¿Libre? En ese momento, James pensó en una descabellada idea. ¿Podría Michael ser su coprotagonista?.

No, no, no, sacudió esa idea de su mente, pero era demasiado tentador el hecho de poder trabajar con Michael, lo que implicaba meses juntos entre la filmación y promoción.

Rápidamente James comenzó a soñar despierto imaginando todos los momentos que tendría con Michael, pero cómo iba a lograr que lo contraten…. Pasó a la sala de reuniones, donde todos aguardaban a una reunión de emergencia, la cabeza del estudio y los productores iban a estar ahí. James, utilizando de manera descarada sus encantos con la asistente de producción, Jhenny era su nombre, averiguó que la reunión debía definir si detener la producción o escoger al reemplazo, el equipo había trabajado en una serie de perfiles de actores que podían ocupar ese papel todos los archivos estaban descargados de la base de datos del estudio. Había una lista de unos ocho nombres para el papel, James logró ver.

“Jhenny, cariño, podrías por favor traerme un poco de té? Preguntó james con una sonrisa. Jhenny accedió. “Ah Jhenny, por qué no traes dos tazas de té y nos sentamos mientras vienen los jefes, estoy seguro de que pasarán horas antes de que tengas algo decente que beber”, añadió. Jhenny no pudo evitar ver la tableta que portaba, cuando james se le acercó y le dijo, “Yo la sostengo”, y sonrió. Muy en el fondo James se sentía muy mal por manipular sus encantos con las chicas, pero esta era una emergencia.

Cuando Jhenny se alejó, james ingresó a la base de datos y seleccionó el nombre de Michael Fassbender, el archivo fue cargado y James se aseguró de que fuera el primero en la lista. Lamentablemente en los datos aparecía que Michael aún se encontraba comprometido con Frank, pero James cambió el estatus de ocupado, a disponible.

Los datos de la lista habían sido enviados por distintas personas, y james esperaba que nadie se dé cuenta de quien había introducido de la nada ese nombre.

Jhenny regresó, y James le devolvió la tableta.

Los ejecutivos comenzaron a llegar y le dijeron a James que se verían mañana con noticias.

Las puertas se cerraron y James permaneció por tres horas esperando a saber si había habido resultados. La impaciencia se notaba en su caminar constante de un lado a otro y en silencio.

Cuando se dio por vencido regresó al hotel.

Entró en su habitación y Michael lo recibió con un ataque a los labios.

¿Qué había pasado? De hecho James llegaba más pronto que de costumbre. No importa el motivo, a James le encantaba ese tipo de recibimientos tan… efusivos.

Cuando dejaron de besarse Michael lo miró con una sonrisa.

“Tú... Dime que fuiste tú”, dijo Michael.

“Que fui yo que”, respondió sinceramente confundido.

“Empujaste a tu coprotagonista hasta romperle la pierna”, “MICHAEL”, espetó.

“Cómo sabes eso?”, preguntó James.

“Yo pregunte primero”, dijo Michael.

“No. No hice tal cosa, sólo escúchate. Y de todas maneras ¿Porque estás tan feliz?”, Tan pronto como terminó nuevamente Michael lo atacó con lujuria hasta borrar de la mente de James cualquier pensamiento lógico.

“Bueno, tal parece que ALGUIEN cree que estoy disponible”, Michael respondió.

“Disculpa, que??? James sonó confundido.

“Ellos me llamaron de tu película y me ofrecieron el papel del chico malo de Wanted”, respondió. James volvió a sonreír y entonces atrajo el rostro de Michael para besarlo de nuevo.

“¿Bueno, digamos que ALGUIEN, puso entre las sugerencias tu nombre, pero no imaginé que sería tan rápido, aceptaste?”, dijo James apresurado.

“Claro que acepté, agradece que mi agente está de vacaciones y sus llamadas, las importantes, me las derivan de manera directa. Hablé con el director y le dije que tardaría un par de días en llegar hasta España para ponerme al día, pero él parecía más que feliz por mi aceptación que me ofreció el doble de lo que le pagarían al otro actor, tal parece que la producción no puede retrasarse más”, explicó Michael.

James se le acercó un poco más y dijo en voz baja, “De modo que tenemos un par de días más, antes de que llegues. Mientras tanto, propongo aprovechar el tiempo”, susurró y comenzó a besar a Michael abriendo la bata de baño que llevaba.

James acarició lentamente el pecho, la espalda de Michael, trazando líneas imaginarias que sólo él reconoce.

Michael arrancó por encima de la cabeza de James la camiseta y comenzó a besar los hombros, el pecho del actor.

Era lento, pausado y con calma, como si ambos supieran que les quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar sus cuerpos.

Michael metió la mano hasta tocar la erección de James sin quitar los pantalones, comenzó a acariciar lentamente, James se mordió el labio gimiendo entre dientes, concentrándose en la hermosa sensación de la mano de Michael acariciando toda esa piel sensible. Las caricias continuaron debajo de la ropa, era incómodo, pero a la vez placentero.

Michael sentía la piel caliente, sensible y quería sentirla hasta el fondo. James acarició lo que pudo, para su fortuna, el cuerpo desnudo de Michael estaba a la vista y James disfrutó de todas esas sensaciones. Las caricias tuvieron un efecto de excitación en Michael, su polla erecta, firme, deseaba ser tocada y James no iba a dejarla sin atención. Con lentas caricias acompañó el ritmo que había iniciado Michael. Ambos se besaron lentamente y sus caricias eran tan potentes que sus latidos se aceleraron, y se besaron profundizando sus toques, sus lenguas llegaban profundamente. James jadeó y se separó. “Pantalones”, dijo. Michael desabrochó su pantalón bajó la cremallera y bajó los infames pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejando la adolorida polla de James expuesta.

Esa fricción le arrancó un quejido a James. Michael se acercó nuevamente y le susurró al oído. “¿Quieres follarme por favor?”.

James se quedó sin habla y sólo pudo dirigir a Michael hacia la pared, lo volteó y Michael puso las manos en la pared, abriendo las piernas para facilitar los movimientos. James mientras tanto, buscó lubricante y cubrió sus dedos.

Michael sintió un dedo en su interior y movió sus caderas sin vergüenza.

James quería darse prisa, así que movió sus dedos con cierta rapidez para generar calor y abrir a Michael para que reciba su polla.

Dos dedos se introdujeron y luego un tercero entró con mayor facilidad.

“Ahora Fassbender, voy a cogerte, fuerte y duro, entiendes”, dijo James cerca del oído de Michael. Un gemido de aprobación le dio la señal para que comience a meter todo el pene de una sola vez.

Hasta el fondo, James sentía que nada podía compararse a esa sensación. Su polla apretada por esos músculos le enviaba toneladas de placer.

Comenzó a moverse rápido, con fuerza como había prometido. Sus embestidas golpeaban la piel del culo de Michael, quien abrió un poco más las piernas y se aferraba a la pared.

Ese cambio les dio, a ambos, sensaciones placenteras, la próstata de Michael era estimulada con cada golpe y James sentía cada movimiento mejor que el anterior.

James tomó la polla de Michael y junto a sus movimientos presionó su erección. Michael ya no gemía, solo respiraba pesadamente por tanto placer.

James mordió el hombro de Michael con fuerza cuando vino en su interior. Michael derramó semen en la pared y la mano de James.

Cuando James dejó de moverse, su pene aún estaba introducido en Michael. James acarició la polla de Michael y besó en el hombro suavemente.

Cuando James salió Michael se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

“¿Puedes creerlo, tú y yo juntos en el set?", dijo Michael sonriendo. “Nada me hace más feliz cariño”, respondió James.

Caminaron abrazados hasta la cama, pensando en la fortuna de tenerse el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía dejar a Charlie y Erik fuera de esto...  
> Gracias por leer


	8. Ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un hermoso día y deciden a respirar aire puro, ellos quieren un tiempo juntos antes del inicio del trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los errores son míos y sólo tomo referencias de elementos reales como películas, situaciones, y lo demás ;)

El lunes la producción esperaba que el gran actor, nominado al Óscar, y modelo de grandes marcas de ropa y otros, Michael Fassbender, llegue al set. Un equipo lo iba a recoger desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel. Pero con un fin de semana aún libre, James y Michael decidieron salir del hotel, porque - aunque que empleaban muy bien su tiempo en cada rincón de la habitación - Michael quería recorrer la ciudad con James.

Un par de gafas, gorras y camisetas los escondían entre la multitud de personas que paseaban un sábado por la mañana por las concurridas calles del centro de Madrid.

Utilizando el transporte público, ambos se dirigieron hasta el parque del El Retiro, que por su gran tamaño tenía decenas de lugares aislados, perfectos para que puedan pasar un rato agradable – con la ropa puesta -.

Llegaron a una banca bajo un árbol, disfrutaban de la quietud de una mañana fresca, algunas nubes en el cielo permitían que la temperatura sea agradable. Michael estaba sentado; la cabeza de James descansaba sobre sus piernas. Los dedos de Michael recorrían su cabello con tiernas caricias, era perfecto. “¿Te he dicho cuanto me gustan tus dedos?”, preguntó James con las gafas aún puestas. “Mmm, no, no me lo has dicho”, respondió Michael.

“Pues así es. Son largos, delgados, pálidos y elegantes”. continuó James. “Y pueden llegar hasta profundos lugares y tocar tu-” “Fassbender. Estaba tratando de ser romántico”, dijo James fingiendo ofensa. Tomó la mano de Michael y besó los nudillos.

“Eres perfecto, esos labios son demasiado para cualquier humano”, susurró Michael.

James sonrió y se sentó, miró a Michael y con todo el descaro del mundo humedeció sus labios con su lengua antes de hablar. “¿Te gustaría algo de helado?” preguntó a Michael. “¿Chocolate, como siempre?, agregó sin esperar una respuesta. Michael asintió con una sonrisa viendo alejarse a James por el camino de tierra.

Era imposible no ser feliz con ese hombre, sin importar lo que pase, él sabía que iba a hacer todo para tener momentos felices.

James no tardó en llegar con los helados, para Michael llevó un cono de chocolate y para él, una paleta circular de piña.

“Su orden está lista”, le entregó el helado y se sentó junto a él, con los pies a los lados de la banca, para ver sin dificultad a su amado. Michael disfrutaba del helado, el chocolate se derretía en su lengua y de verdad disfrutaba el helado. “Mm esta delicioso”, dijo. Vio James que había clavado su mirada en los labios de Michael.

James se había quedado perplejo. Michael en frente suyo haciendo esos inocentes ruidos, con movimientos suaves que le recordaban cuantas veces había sentido esos labios, esa lengua en su piel, en esos lugares que nadie más conocía, que nadie más había logrado tocar con los labios. Actuando por instinto, tomó su helado si dejar de ver a Michael, introdujo la punta congelada y jugó con ella, introduciendo lentamente el helado, cuando llegó hasta más de la mitad, lo sacó y repitió el movimiento. Michael lo miró y tragó con dificultad.

¿Porqué James hacía eso de manera descarada? La audacia de sus movimientos le recordaron a Michael todas las veces que había visto esos ojos profundamente azules con ese brillo de lujuria. Maldita tortura, se recordó que estaba en un parque, a plena luz de día y por más que quería, no debía hacer nada. Eso era lo que el ser racional pensaba, lamentablemente, soló su cabeza tuvo ese pensamiento porque el resto de su cuerpo respondió a la provocación de su amante.

James sonrió triunfante, aparentemente había conseguido lo que quería. Sí, él deseaba con desesperación a Michael cada segundo, quería compartir ese deseo desenfrenado que lo consumía.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejó el helado “Te faltó aquí cariño”, se acercó a Michael, con el dedo índice tomó un rastro de chocolate del labio superior de Michael y lo chupó cerrando los ojos cuando los abrió Michael se había acercado a su rostro. “Tu... eres un descarado”, susurró a centímetros de sus labios rojos. James sonrió y acortó la distancia tomando los labios sabor a chocolate, su lengua, ácida chocaba con la lengua de Michael. James tomaba esos labios eliminando cualquier rastro dulce, disfrutando la deliciosa combinación. Se besaron lentamente, buscando no llamar la atención de los curiosos. Cuando se separaron, Michael puso su mano en el cuello de James, con las frentes unidas respiraron lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar la excitación del momento, hecho que se reflejaba en sus pantalones. Reuniendo todo el auto control que pudieron, permanecieron así por un tiempo, escuchando el ruido de los pájaros, de los niños riendo a lo lejos, sintiendo la suave brisa golpear sus cuerpos. Sincronizando sus latidos, compartiendo suspiros, concentrándose en el otro.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, porque cuando se dieron cuenta los helados estaban derretidos a los lados de la banca.

Se recostaron en la banca, una vez más, abrazados, viendo a la gente pasar, uno que otro ciclista, de vez en cuando unos perros paseando, personas patinando, no notaron que en ese banco había dos almas que eran parte de una sola.

“Todavía quiero helado”, dijo James, cortando el silencio entre ellos.

“Creo que debemos comer algo y volver a casa”, dijo Michael.

“Caminemos hasta el otro lado, es un hermoso día, y usted está muy bien acompañado”, acotó James poniéndose de pie y colocándose las gafas. Tomó la mano de Michael y con un beso fue convencido a seguirlo por el camino.

Su camino fue tranquilo, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de caminar libremente por las ciudades, viviendo una vida normal, sin la presencia de luces y cámaras registrando cada movimiento. Disfrutaban ver la vida real, tranquila, con personas en sus mundos sin que les importase el resto.

Cuando salieron el parque, caminaron unas cuadras y encontraron un bonito restaurante tailandés.

Pidieron unos cuantos bocadillos que compartieron sentados junto a una estrecha mesa para dos. Eso les permitió estar cerca y el mantel cubría sus manos entrelazadas.

Terminaron de comer y caminaron por las calles. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando decidieron regresar al hotel. En la entrada James observó gente en la recepción. Michael se adelantó al ascensor, mientras James saludó amablemente. James llegó al ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron, no se contuvieron y se besaron como si no se hubieran tocado en años. Michael acorraló a James con su cuerpo en un lado del ascensor, James disfrutaba de la presión, del contacto del irlandés.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron caminaron rápidamente hacia la habitación, antes de ser descubiertos, el peligro de que alguien los vea, lejos de ponerlos nerviosos, añadía adrenalina a su clandestina relación. Torpemente la puerta de la habitación se cerró, James se quitó la camiseta y ayudó a Michael, desecharon esas prendas y James comenzó a morder la piel descubierta, hombros, brazos, pecho. Todo lo que fue capaz de encontrar tuvo el toque de sus labios. Michael disfrutó por un momento el toque, y como para insinuar que era su turno, tomó del cabello a James y besó en cuello, la clavícula, los hombros. Querían hacer tantas cosas a la vez, tocar tanto como podían, que parecía que el tiempo se les acababa, por la desesperación de sus movimientos.

Con tantos toques, sus erecciones habían crecido, sus cuerpos se acercaron por las caderas y comenzaron a frotarse. Los gemidos les indicaban que lo que hacían estaba por el camino correcto. Uno contra el otro se frotaban causando que toda la sangre se agrupe en el lugar correcto.

James desabrochó sus pantalones y los lanzó hacia los tobillos, igual que su ropa interior, Michael se puso de rodillas y jugó con la punta de la polla de James, recordó todos esos obscenos movimientos de su amigo en el parque y lentamente chupó la exquisita erección que se endurecía cada vez más.

James no podía dejar de mirar, los labios de Michael tomando su polla eran un espectáculo excitante.

“Espera”, dijo James, sintiendo que iba a llegar. No quería hacerlo solo y pidió esperar. Michael se detuvo y con labios húmedos puso un besito en la punta. James se agachó y tomó por la cintura de pantalón de Michael para quitar esa prenda, ambos se deshicieron de toda la ropa y descalzos caminaron hacia el sofá, bendito y amplio sofá que había aguantado bruscos movimientos casi a diario, James empujó a Michael y se echó de espaldas en el sofá. Se unió a él con besos desordenados, sin detenerse.

James escondió una botella de lubricante y uno de los vibradores en el sofá, y tomó esos elementos. Se separó por un momento y vio a Michael. “Déjame empezar contigo cariño”, dijo a Michael, quien había olvidado las palabras y se limitó a tomar nuevamente los labios de James en otro enojado beso.

James abrió el lubricante y cubrió la superficie del vibrador. Dejó el control remoto a un lado y comenzó a introducir la punta cristalina en Michael, quién tenía extendidas las piernas revelando todo su cuerpo: su enorme erección que pesaba y el agujero del ano, todavía estrecho. James comenzó a introducir el objeto lentamente y con cuidado. Con movimientos suaves entraba y salía, cada vez clavando más profundo, Michael gemía sin vergüenza, sintiendo la presión del objeto frío. Después de unos movimientos el objeto estaba enterrado hasta el fondo. James acarició la piel estirada de su amante, comenzó a besar las nalgas cerca del agujero, pasó sus húmedas caricias a los testículos y dedicó unas cuantas lamidas en esa parte. Michael se tensó, el ardor comenzaba a desaparecer reemplazado por toneladas de placer. James comenzó a lamer la base de la polla, y siguió hasta comenzar a chuparla lentamente primero para intensificar la presión en el camino venoso de esa parte de su anatomía.

La lengua se paseaba sin prisa sintiendo el calor, la humedad y el latido del pene de Michael. Mientras la lengua de James estaba ocupada, sus manos presionaban distintas partes de la entrepierna, como a Michael le gustaba. Michael yacía en el sofá, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones, por una parte, podía sentir los músculos estirados acunando el objeto rígido en su culo, llegando a quemar el espacio que ocupaba; y por otro lado, los suaves labios de su amado, las suaves caricias que le hacía desear que duren para siempre, se concentraba en cada una de las sensaciones, incapaz de articular una sola palabra, solo exhalaba y gemía sin vergüenza. Podía quedarse así por siempre. De pronto, un temblor interno lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sentía que la cara le ardía, y el calor se fue extendiendo en su cuerpo. James había activado el juguete provocando que los latidos de Michael se aceleren. Sus gemidos no existían, contuvo varias veces la respiración y disfrutó de tener su polla entre los labios de James. La vibración se extendía por toda su parte baja, James comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos hasta que la punta del pene llegó a su garganta. James sintió todos los temblores, y estremecimientos de Michael. Lástima que no podía hablar, porque quería decirle que amaba sentirlo así, tan extasiado. Se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de provocar esas sensaciones en quien más amaba. El cuerpo de Michael se tensó y chorros calientes inundaron la garganta de James, por lo profundo que estaba, el líquido espeso sólo se deslizó hasta el fondo, James sacó lentamente el miembro lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la cabeza del pene de Michael, quien estaba empapado en sudor.

James levantó la vista y vio el pecho de Michael subir y bajar aspirando el aire que le faltaba, sumergido en su orgasmo con el objeto vibrante todavía enterrado. James tomó la base del objeto y cuando intentó sacarlo, Michael gimió, y James reconoció el placer de ese sonido y comenzó a mecer el objeto en el agujero estrecho.

Toda esa actividad se había concentrado en un punto: el miembro de James estaba tirante rojizo y húmedo sin haber recibido ni un sólo toque. Pero James sólo podía pensar en el placer que brindaba a su amante, que gemía incoherencias con cada empuje del objeto que estimulaba los nervios sensibles.

Michael sentía que volaba, podía oír el motor del juguete tan cerca de los oídos que sentía que debía gritar fuerte su placer, sus manos se trasladaron a los lados y sus dedos se clavaron en la superficie del sofá. Tales movimientos obligaron a que su polla se mantenga erecta y necesitada de toque, James tenía las pupilas dilatadas, disfrutaba tanto de lo que pasaba que se mordía el labio, para no decir nada que rompiera la sincronía de esa escena. Michael notó que no era justo sentir todo aquello sin que James tenga su parte. Se incorporó para ver a su amante entre sus piernas abiertas, James estaba de rodillas para estar cerca de su pene. Sus miradas se encontraron y Michael sonrió con una mirada penetrante. James logró sacar el objeto y cuando lo sacó no pudo evitar besar suavemente el agujero de Michael, gimiendo junto con él por el toque. James se trasladó al sofá y Michael comenzó a besarlo agradeciendo con cada beso cada instante de placer. Michael tomó el juguete, aun resbaloso y comenzó a introducirlo en James, lentamente, James estaba al borde del sofá, con toda la pierna derecha colgando, eso le permito recostarse y disfrutar de los besos de Michael mientras introducía el objeto hasta el fondo, Michael sintió que ya no podía entrar más y lo dejó en ese lugar, con ambas manos tomó el rostro de James para un desordenado beso, introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta devorando cada rincón.

Michael se separó y buscó el control remoto del juguete, James lanzó una mirada en el suelo, porque se había quedado ahí. Michael se paró para recogerlo, exponiendo cada músculo que trabajaba con cada movimiento. James se acomodó para estar recostado en el sofá dejando su culo casi en el aire. Michael se puso a horcajadas de James. Sin más preámbulos dirigió la polla de James a su culo - aún abierto - y se sentó lentamente. James se mordió el labio, lo que encendió más la pasión de Michael. Cuando estaba en el fondo, Michael activó el objeto y James comenzó a gruñir, gemir. “FUCKFUCKFUCK Michael tu-” no podía pensar en nada, cuando Michael comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo cada gramo de placer compartido. Cabalgó con rapidez y con fuerza, James no articulaba palabras, sólo jadeos ahogados y desesperados. Cerró los ojos y sintió toda la presión en el culo y la fricción de Michael quien cabalgaba con gemidos pausados... y respiración contenida. Sus movimientos se aceleraron y James vino con fuerza, porque el semen se derramaba afuera, con los movimientos salvajes de Michael, Michael derramo otra parte en el pecho de James y continuó moviéndose hasta que sintió que la polla de James se relajaba.

Sus corazones latían rápido, Michael salió de James con algo de dolor para descansar a su lado, apagó el vibrador y lo sacó con cuidado.

Con el objeto descartado besó el pecho de James, el gusto salado de su piel le parecía exquisito. Puso besos descuidados en la piel de James, llegando al cuello y a los labios.

Se acurrucaron sin palabras, tratando de recuperar el aire, recordando el placer maravilloso de hace instantes.

"¿Crees que esto cuente como actividad física frecuente? fue una pregunta del director”, preguntó Michael.

“Debo advertirle señor Fassbender, que las escenas son muy físicas, y deberá estar a la altura del personaje. Si usted gusta podríamos entrenar de esta manera regularmente”, respondió James.

“Suena bien, pero tendré que consultar mi agenda para que esté dentro de mi horario laboral, además tengo ciertos compromisos que debo cumplir en casa”, Michael agregó solemne.

“Ahh si???? que clase de compromisos”, preguntó el escocés.

“Bueno, tengo que consentir a mi pareja, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, por cierto”, dijo.

“Usted es imposible. Y hablando de trabajo, creo que deberíamos descansar. A partir de mañana seremos explotados, porque ya no podemos tener más retrasos en la película”, dijo James y se incorporó. Caminó cojeando hasta la cocina y trajo dos vasos de agua para saciar la sed que tenía tras su última actividad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias al último programa de The Graham Norton Show, recordé el episodio del año pasado con James, Michael y Hugh y el fanart de James y Michael con el helado... y por eso fue la escena del helado...

**Author's Note:**

> Te gustó? no lo hizo. escucho todo :)


End file.
